Talent Contest Chaos
by NKingy
Summary: Nicole has set up a talent show at her school. The YuGiOh crew, The Bladebreakers and some the Z fighters decide to give it a go. Yaoi. Chap 12 up! [COMPLETE!]
1. You're On!

**A/N;** My first ever fic! I never thought I'd actually get to do one. Thisis a Dragonball Z/Yu-Gi-Oh/beyblade crossover. Go easy on me please.

Nicole has set up a talent show at her school and had sent posters out all over the county. The Yu-Gi-Oh crew, The Bladebreakers and some the Z-fighters decide to give it a go. What chaos is gonna break loose? And who's that girl who looks like Yamcha?

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten, maybe TristanxDuke?

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Beyblade or any of their characters, however I do own; the plot, my four OC's, the school name and the talents of these guys. Thank you.

_-'thoughts'_

- **Anything bold and in brackets is me, sorry.**

Oh, Yami and Bakura have their own bodies, and Joey can sew.

On with the fic!

888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1; You're on!

"Hey guys! Look at what I just found in the letter box!" cried Yugi, running into the lounge of his apartment above the game shop. The whole gang was round, hanging out for the day.

"Um…A letter?" snorted Bakura, giving the tri-colour haired teen one of his death glares, Ryou sweat-dropped and hid his head in his hands.

"Shut it Tomb Robber! Go ahead _abiou_." Yami told his hikari, giving Bakura a glare of his own. He wasn't going to let anyone insult _his_ little Yugi.

Yugi held up a poster, it was advertising a talent competition at the Royal Griffin Boarding School, the other side of town. He read it out loud.

"_Got a talent you wouldn't mind showing off in a friendly contest? Well come down to the school on the 11th August _**(a/n; Random date!)** _and show off what you can do! Write to Nicole King for those participating…Backstage help also needed._"

"I wouldn't mind giving it a go." said Yami.

"You, _talent_? Oh Pharaoh, you crack me up!" laughed Bakura.

"Shut up Bakura! Only because you're jealous." Ryou exploded, everyone looked at him, it wasn't like Ryou to explode, but they all knew it was a matter of time.

Bakura bristled. "We have an act hikari so shut up!" Yami grinned. "You got something to say Pharaoh?"

"I do as it happens." Yami smirked. "I bet that I'd beat you in this contest."

"Yeah right! I'd beat you!"

"Oh no, not another bet!" Joey groaned; he was sewing something onto a green hoody.

"Shut up mutt, this could get interesting." Seto Kaiba, watching his pup sewing from his corner in Yugi's lounge, he had only come because Mokuba begged him with those damned puppy dog eyes. But seeing Joey here made him think it was worth it.

"Let me see, if I win, you have to be my slave for a week." Yami smirked. "If you win, which I highly doubt,I'm your slave."

Bakura was thinking it over. "You're on!" he cried.

"Seto, can you write the letter for us?" asked Mokuba, giving him the eyes.

"Fine, I might just come and watch the chaos, plus I wanna see what the mutt will be entertaining us with." Seto smirked. Joey had just stabbed his thumb with the needle at the mention of his nickname.

**Somewhere in the hills nearby… with the Z fighters!**

Trunks was flying towards the others, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Guys! There's a talent contest!" he yelled, landing beside Goten. "Hiya Goten."

"Really Trunks? Let's have a look." said Gohan to the lavender haired teen. "Oh cool."

"What are you going to do Gohan? Bore them with one of your lectures?" snorted Goten. "Go on dad; land him one in the gut!"

"Huh?" asked Goku, his black hair the biggest and messiest of the lot. Then the shorter dark haired man hit him in the face and sent him into the ground. "VEGETA!" he cried. "You bastard! I wasn't ready!"

"Serves you right Goku, for not paying attention." laughed Tien, blinking his three eyes.

"A talent show huh?" asked Yamcha. He, Tien and Krillin exchanged a glance. And they all grinned. "What's the prize?"

"Twenty thousand yen. Sounds pretty good since it's a school after all." Trunks shrugged, knowing his mother's company made that about a million times over in a day. "You gonna go for it dad?"

"Why would I waste my time amusing others? When I can pummel the shit out of Kakarot for my own amusement?" Vegeta smirked.

"Ok Vegeta, I'll do you a deal. You and I do an act; after that, regardless of whether we win or lose, you can try as much as you want to pummel the living crap out of me, deal?" Goku sighed, knowing Vegeta had improved greatly and deep down he was kinda worried.

Vegeta smirked. "Deal. You going to do anything son?" he asked Trunks, who anime fell at his father's sudden niceness.

"Nah, Goten and I will just watch you lot." Trunks got up and put an arm around Goten's shoulders, making the slightly shorter teen blush crimson.

"I might help backstage." Gohan added, pulling out a note book and pen. "Better write to this Nicole girl. Piccolo, you helping?" he asked his green friend. Piccolo sighed and nodded, knowing he's regret it later.

**At the Granger Dojo, five blocks from Yugi's place.**

"Guys, Guys!" Kenny and Hilary came bounding into the dojo, only to see Tyson's grandpa, flailing his kendo stick like an extra limb. Man, he was more agile than what his age let on.

"They're in back lil' homie." he told them. Kenny and Hilary bowed their thanks and ran into the garden.

Max and Ray were battling, and Tyson was twirling a drumstick in boredom. **(NOT the chicken kind! The drumming kind!)**

Kai was kicking back by a tree watching Ray concentrating on the match. _'God he's cute when he frowns like that…no, can't be thinking that, dammit!'_

"DRACIEL!" Max's cry to his blade brought Kai out of his trance and the match to an end. Ray growled and picked his blade up.

"OI! Listen up, the Chief's got something." whistled Hilary. Everyone dropped what they were doing, Tyson poking himself in the eye with his drumstick.

"Ow, _shit_! What is it?" he grumbled, rubbing his eye. Kenny read out the information and showed them the poster. "Lucky we became a band then isn't it." he grinned, despite his eye tearing up. "You in guys?"

"Yeah!" nodded Max and Ray, his features brightening. "How about it, Kai?" Ray asked Kai who blushed; he had been staring at Ray despite himself. Recovering quickly like he always did.

"I'd say you'd be lost without me." he smirked and nodded, earning a warm smile from Ray.

"You guys better get started, I'll write to this Nicole person."

**At the Royal Griffin Boarding School in the Dining hall a day later…**

Nicole was savouring a piece of Pecan Danish and reading a book when she was overshadowed by the big lady that worked at the admin desk, she dumped a number of letters on the table and stormed off. Mumbling her thanks, Nicole picked up the first one and could just make out the fancy writing.

_Dear Miss King,_

_I am just writing to inform you that the following would be delighted to participate in your talent contest; -_

_Yugi Motau  
Yami  
__Joey Wheeler  
Tristan Taylor  
__Ryou and Bakura  
__Mokuba Kaiba wishes to assist you backstage in reply to your poster._

_Sincerely_

_Seto Kaiba. CEO of KaibaCorp._

_PS; I hope your school is insured._

"Oh boy." She sighed and pulled out her note book and jotted down the names, putting a star next to Bakura's name, she had heard of this guy a few times and bet any money that _he _would be doing something dangerous. Moving onto the next letter she discovered that it was typed.

**Dear Miss King.**

**In response to your poster, we would like to inform you, that the bladebreakers would be participating in the show as a band. I would like to ask if there was any technical jobs backstage, as I would be delighted to offer my services, please get back to me at the email address overleaf. M****y friend Hilary wishes to help too.  
****Thank you for your time.**

**Kenny, aka the Chief.**

Nicole scribbled their names down too, she read through the remaining two and made the necessary notes.

"I better get my diploma for this." she sighed, then she looked at her notes. "Ex-fighters, beybladers become band and retired duellists? This could get interesting." she smirked, heading to her dorm.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Phew, my first Chapter done, I hope you readers enjoyed. Sorry about all the A/N's and if I got anything totally wrong.

Thank you for reading and please review! And please tell me if I should put Duke and Tristan as a couple? No flames please!


	2. Setting up for Chaos

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Beyblade or any of their characters, however I do own; the plot, my four OC's, the school name and the talents of these guys. Thank you.

_-'thoughts'_

I decided to keep Tristan straight and single.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2; Setting up for chaos.

Nicole was running around like a headless chicken, she was dressed from head to toe in black.

It was the night of the talent show, she had contacted all her acts and told them that they had to come two hours early to get settled. She was waiting for them in the Administrations area, they were _all_ late and time was running out.

_'Maybe this talent show was a bad idea, no-one's gonna turn up. No, I have to think positive.'_ She looked out to the horizon, she could see nine shooting stars heading her way. _'Wait, shooting stars?' _Nicole sweat dropped, her brown eyes threatening to pop out of her head when she saw that they weren't stars, but _people_.

One of them landed and approached her. "Hey there, um... are you Nicole King?" he asked. Nicole nodded, her brown hair falling out of it's ponytail.

"Kakarot, it's obvious that she's the one we're looking for, who else would dress like _that_!" Vegeta pointed to Nicole's scuffed black shoes, headset and clip board.

"You must be Vegeta," she tied her hair back again. "I've heard about you and I must say I'm not impressed, I'm actually rather disappointed, oh and so you know, everyone who works backstage wears this gear. So mess with me you mess with them." She smirked, gazing at her clip board. Vegeta had to count to twenty before he did something he'd regret.

"Goku and Vegeta. Um…Yamcha, Krillin and…Tien?" she looked up at the group, the dark haired one with a scarred face, the short bald one and the triclops stepped forward. "Over there please. Gohan and Piccolo, do you have black clothes?"

"I have." Gohan straightened his glasses and indicating a backpack. Piccolo shook his head.

"I'll sort out some black ones and a belt for you. Is that ok?" Nicole asked the tall green guy. Everyone stared at her, including Vegeta. "Is there a problem guys?" she asked them. They all shook their heads.

_'No,' _Yamcha thought. _'It's just not everyday someone sees a tall green alien and a guy with a third eye in his forehead and not run off screaming, as well as insulting Vegeta and gets away unscathed!'_

"Guy's loos are over there, you might want to go and change Gohan while we wait for the others…

**At the Kame Game Shop**

"Come on guys! We have to get going _now_!" yelled Mokuba, banging on every door. Yami was the only one ready, his outfit in his bag. "Ryou! Tristan!"

"I-I'm coming, M-Mokuba." stammered Ryou, signing a piece of paper and putting it in his bag. Bakura was smirking and carrying a large box behind him.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm ready."

"_Abiou_! Joey!" called Yami.

"Hold ya horses! I'm here." cried Joey, they could hear a faint jingle going from his bag.

Yugi stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes and lugging his bag over his shoulder. Yami frowned, ever since they had entered the contest, Yugi had shut himself in the attic and all the guys could hear from there was _tap tap tap, tappity tap. _And some angry sounding jazz / rock music. He only came down for food and drinks. Yami thought it was just the contest thing, everyone had somehow kept their acts secret from each other. They heard a horn from outside.

"Everyone ready? The limo's here! We're meeting Dice boy and Téa at the school!" cried Kaiba, shoving everyone down the stairs.

"Bye Grandpa!" called Yugi.

"Bye Yugi, I'll see you at the show!" called the old man's reply from the shop.

**At the dojo…**

"Tyson! _Stop _stuffing your face and help Max and Kenny get the drums into the van!" Kai commanded, stuffing his clothes into his duffle bag as he walked around the kitchen like a lunatic himself. Ray was just sipping a glass of milk, watching the display of the stoic bluenette in front of him and trying not to laugh.

"Calm down Kai, I'll go and help them." Ray told him. Kai stopped, only realising then that his Chinese friend was there. He shook his head and gave Ray a rare smile. _'Man, he looks so handsome when he smiles. Oh, he's talking to me-'_

"Look Ray, if I don't stop Tyson eating now, we'll never get going…" Kai took a breath "TYSON!" Ray had to clamp his hands over his ears at the sudden increase in volume. "If you don't stop eating now, I'm going to SHOVE your drumsticks up somewhere even _Dragoon_ won't go anywhere near!"

"I'm coming!" Tyson's fear struck voice was heard running out of the house, Kai smirked in victory.

"You ready?" Kai asked Ray. Ray finished off his milk and nodded. He was about to follow Tyson out when Kai called him back.

"Yeah?" he asked, Kai blushed slightly and pointed to his top lip, Ray put his fingers to his own lip and found it was wet. "Oh!" Ray blushed too and rubbed him milk moustache off. "Better?" Kai nodded.

"Will you two stop flirting so we can go? That Nicole girl's going to kill us as it is!" cried Kenny, he knew he was treading very thin ice saying that in front of Kai of all people. Both the boy's blushes deepened and they ran out to the van.

**Back at the school…**

"Oh wait 'til I get my hands on them! If I don't get my grade I'll kill them!" Nicole cried, Gohan had changed and come out of the toilets, they had even found a black beanie and belt for Piccolo in the time it took for the others to arrive. "I've got an hour and forty-five minutes to get everything set up and you lot ready."

"Wait, you're getting graded in this?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, I'm doing a theatrics course, I have to be able to organise and set up a show for the public and recruit those to help me for my final grade. Look Gohan, take those taking part to the bottom of the corridor and to the right, there should be a door at the end that says 'Stage' wait for me there please. Piccolo, could you wait with me here? There's one guy I'm don't like the sound of."

"Hn." Piccolo growled, he _knew_ he would regret this.

"Cheers mate." she smiled at him, Gohan was about to go off with the others when.

"Hey is this the talent show contestants?" asked a tall woman dressed in wearing a black gladiator-type warrior suit, with strategically placed slashes in the top and cycling shorts under the skirt, which had been decorated with silver chains. Her long brown hair tied back in a high, tight ponytail, the scars on her face matched those of Yamcha.

She was holding the hand of a little girl who was dressed exactly the same but with black hair and a hearing aid on each ear. Beside them was a man in a wheelchair, with black hair and dressed in a green pullover and jeans.

"Yes and you are…Yamuna and Ella, yes?"

"Yeah that's us."

"If you'd like to follow Gohan and I'll be with you in a moment." Nicole sighed. Then the little girl signed something to who Nicole guessed was Yamuna. "Is she deaf?"

"Yeah, what was that Ella?" she signed something back to the girl, who signed her reply. "Oh I'm sure daddy will be fine. Won't you LC?"

"Of course I will Ella." he said as he signed. "Now you be a good girl for Aunt Yamuna, yeah?" Ella nodded and kissed her dad and left with her aunt. "Right, where do I go?" he asked Nicole.

"Spectators go in the hall but you're rather early. Um, if you'd like to wait with over with those two and…"

"Hey, are we too late?" Nicole looked up to see a limo pull up, and eight people file out. The last being Seto Kaiba and Joey, both scarlet in the face. Joey was trying to stop his bag jingling when the limo took a sharp turn, making Joey land in Kaiba's lap.

"No, but I got to get you lot into your dressing rooms. Follow that lot there if your competing or helping out. Piccolo," she whispered to the Namekian, "Watch the taller white haired one. Who's Tristan?"

"I am, why?"

"I never found out what you were doing for the show."

"I'm helping backstage."

"It says here you're performing. You're in the programme now."

"Thanks Kaiba!" Tristan bellowed at the teenage billionaire. "I'll do something for the show. Duke, have you got your bag of dice on you?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Can I borrow it?" Tristan asked, giving Duke a 'let-me-or-die' look. Duke tossed him the drawstring bag. "Cheers."

"Good luck guys!" called Téa and Duke as the joined Kaiba. And Yugi, Tristan, Yami, Joey, Ryou and Bakura disappeared down the corridor with the others.

"Excuse me but where do you want us?" asked a kid who Nicole recognised as Kenny. Nicole smiled since he was in the right gear already.

"I don't need an intro to _you_ guys, Kenny, stick with me, Hilary you're running the refreshment stall, it's at the back of the hall so you can still see the show."

"Ok." Hilary smiled, at least she didn't have to run around in the dark.

"Bladebreakers, follow me and let's get this started." She led them down to the door she had told Gohan to meet them at. "I'm sorry everyone, but the waiting around is over."

Nicole introduced everyone to everyone else before assigning everyone, two to a room. Yamuna and Ella, Yugi and Yami, Joey and Tristan, Bakura and Ryou, Kai and Ray, Tyson and Max, Goku and Vegeta. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha managed to fit into the last room.

"Chief, Mokuba, Gohan and Piccolo. I only have three headsets. Kenny has one, he's on the balcony, Mokuba, you take the right wing and I'll be on the left, Gohan, if I give you the third, so you and Piccolo can prevent people killing each other. Gohan can you fly Kenny up to the balcony?"

"Right." the four replied. Gohan took Kenny around the waist and flew him across the hall, setting him down and flying back.

"Ok…" Nicole sighed, she couldn't afford to get a headache now. Then she helped Ryou roll a large round table top painted like a bullseye into place. **(Wonder who _that's_ for?)**

888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank yous go out to M**afianerd,** **ksarap, Yoshimi Ono, SweetKatie97** - Thank you!


	3. Dance to the beat

**Hello people! Soz bout the wait. On with the fic, but first, the usual necessities...**

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh! Beyblade or Celine Dion's _'I'm alive'_

_-'thoughts'_

Everything will be revealed in due time about Nicole. I promise(ksarap)

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 3; Dance to the beat of your heart, and Yugi's.**

In the dressing room, Yugi was pulling out his costume; Yami was doing the same behind him. The tension was so thick Yami almost couldn't breathe. _'Why was Yugi upset earlier?'_

Yugi sighed to himself. _'What if Yami's disgusted with me and wants to leave? Would he really do that? Or would he just laugh at me?'_

The hikari's eyes filled with tears. Yami would undoubtedly leave when he told him. He sniffled lightly and continued to pull his costume out his bag.

"Yugi? Are you alright _abiou_?" Yami asked his light, hearing his sniffs.

"I-I…" Yugi was going to tell him there and then, when Tristan stuck his head in, wearing all black. Nicole had told him he would be assisting Mokuba.

"Show's in half an hour. Yami, you're opening act, you got your music?" he asked, Yami nodded and handed him the CD, told him the track, Tristan nodded and left.

"Sorry Yugi, what were you saying?" asked Yami.

Yugi shook his head, his courage gone, _damn_ Tristan! "N-nothing, it can wait. You might want to get ready, if you're first up."

Yami nodded, and with a heavy heart turned his back on his light to pull his shirt off. He took in a gasp and felt his face burn red as a pair of arms threw themselves round his waist. "Yugi?"

"Dammit, I don't care if you hate me or not Yami. Just don't leave me!"

"Leave you? Now why in the name of Ra would I do a silly thing like that?" Yami frowned, and tried turning around, "Yugi, can you loosen up?" now the clamping of his waist had lifted he turned around. "Now what's been troubling you Yugi? You know you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" Yugi's big teary violet arcs met Yami's crimson orbs.

Yami nodded. Yugi let go of him so he could warm up, Yami stretched his left leg and put his foot to his ear. Yugi went redder still. This was now or never...

"I love you." Yugi mumbled, loud enough for Yami to hear. Yami fell over, landing on the old sofa that was in there with a strangled cry. "Are you ok?"

Yami sat up, finding nothing had broken. "I'm fine _abiou_, it's just not everyday my hikari tells me that he loves me, maybe you should make it every day, as should I."

"Ok… _what_!" Yugi turned back around, seeing Yami's face was smiling.

"Oh Ra, don't do a Joey on me Yug, I thought you were good at puzzles. Look I've gotta change my trousers, could you turn around?"

"Sure." Yugi sighed. Pondering over what his dark had just said. _"Maybe you should make it every day, as should I."_

_'He said I should say "I love you" everyday, as should he…Oh Ra, am I **that** dense tonight?'_

"Yami!" Yugi turned around to see Yami just about to put on his trousers.

"AH! Yugi, don't _do _that!" he glared at his light, then blushed when he realised Yugi was staring at his underwear, very tight, navy blue Y fronts. "Well I can't wear boxers with this get-up I'm telling you!" he cried exasperatedly."Now what didyou call my name for?"

"I just figured out what you meant. I love you Yami!" Yugi pounced on his under-dressed dark.

"Oof! I love you too Yugi." he hugged his light when there was a knock at the door.

"Curtain goes up in ten Yami, I hope you're…was I _interrupting_ something?" asked Nicole. Seeing Yugi on top of an almost naked Yami.

"Um, no. Heh heh." Yugi sweat dropped and he climbed off.

"It's ok. I'll be ready in a minute. Thanks." Yami nodded, as he started pulling on his costume properly.

"Nicole to Chief, how's things out there Kenny?" she called over her headset, trying to blot out what she had just witnessed from her mind.

"Full house and all systems ready to go. How are things back there?"

"That Yami and his lookalike...You're safer not knowing Kenny."

"Aww come on! I know Ray likes K-… never mind." Kenny replied quickly. Nicole laughed.

"Too late Chief. Don't worry I won't tell. Look I'm up to announce… Gohan if Yami's ready tell him to get into place, curtains up in five. Mokuba, tell Tristan to be ready with the curtains."

"Gotcha." He was about to knock when Yami stepped out. He was in navy leggings and a white t-shirt. His feet in white ballet slippers.

"The public awaits good luck." Gohan showed Yami to the stage where he sat down in a ball. "Ok Nicole it's down to you."

Everyone was seated in the hall. Duke, Téa, Kaiba, and Solomon; Yugi's grandpa, were all sitting in the front row with Tyson's grandpa, Hiro, the White Tigers minus Kevin, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Goten and Trunks. LC was sitting in the aisle beside them. Téa was reading the programme.

"Ooh! Look, Yami's up first! Then that Yamcha, Tien and Krillin…" Téa squealed; Kaiba fought the urge to get up and leave.

"We can read the programme as well as you can Téa." Mumbled Duke irritably. Kaiba sighed and looked down at his own programme, seeing how long before he could see the mutt make a total prat of himself... but couldn't find him anywhere.

_**1. Yami.**_

_**2. Krillin, Yamcha & Tien.**_

_**3. The Bladebreakers.**_

_**4. Dragon's Delight.**_

_**5. Bakura, Lord of knives. Feat. Ryou.**_

_**INTERMISSION**_

_**6. Yamuna & Ella.**_

_**7. Goku and Vegeta.**_

_**8. Yugi Motau.**_

_**9. Tristan Taylor.**_

_**INTERMISSION:- **_

_**The voting commences for half an hour at **_

_**The concession stand. Votes are then counted **_

_**And the winner will receive the prize money...**_

"Hey Trunks, if our dad's win, do you think they'd be too worried about the prize money?" Goten asked his lavender haired friend.

"I doubt it, my dad's only in this with Goku so he can have an excuse to pummel the shit out of him, I'm not saying he could but I know how my father's mind works. Oh about time." Trunks said as the lights went down.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Royal Griffin Boarding School's talent competition. Tonight's opening act will be Yami, dancing to Celine Dion's _'I'm alive.' _Give it up for Yami!"

The applause almost deafened Kenny as he hit the play button and directed the spotlight onto Yami.

_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah  
_

Yami stretched his arms gracefully as he stood up.

_When you call on me  
when I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
_

He spun to one side of the stage, before gracefully imitating a bird as he crossed to the other side.

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive _

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive

_You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above _

I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive…

Yami just left his body to do the talking, his heart and soul on cloud nine. Yugi loved him and that was all that mattered.

_When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When I hear you breathe  
(When I hear you breathe)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
(I am alive) _

When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that...

That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good and through trying times  
and it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life

He did a number of pirouettes on the spot then bounded to the side.

"Lower the safety line." Nicole commanded, she could see Mokuba doing as he was told.

_When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that...  
_

Yami grabbed the line and skilfully clipped it into the harness he was wearing, whilst making it look like he was drawing circles round himself with his arms. Before taking a running leap above the audience...

Nicole was glad Piccolo and Gohan were on the job of holding him up; there might've been an accident if it was her.

_When you bless the day  
(When you bless, you bless the day)  
I just drift away  
(I just drift away)  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive  
_  
He came back down, unclipped the line, and pirouetted as the song ended.

_I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive  
_  
Yami stopped spinning and gave a bow as gracefully as he could whilst feeling slightly dizzy. And walked off the stage to applause.

"Well done Yami! You were brilliant." Nicole clapped him on the back. Yugi stood beside her.

"Yami, that was _beautiful_. I never knew you could ballet!" Yugi hugged his darker half. Yami's dizziness subsided and he smiled.

"You never asked _abiou_. Can we go and sit down now?"

"Sure thing, Yugi's not up until later." Nicole told them. Yugi led his lover into their dressing room and sat Yami down, and himself next to him.

"So why ballet and why that song?" Yugi asked him. Yami sat back and grinned at him, pulling his smaller counterpart onto his lap.

"Ballet, because Téa said it would suit me, being elegant and skinny and all… and that song, because… that's how I feel when I'm with you." Yami smiled, and then slowly guided his lips over Yugi's in a gentle, chaste kiss.

It was all Yugi wanted for now, knowing Yami must be tired after dancing like that. Breaking the kiss, he settled his head in the curve of Yami's neck, as the taller of the two ran his fingers through his hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you! **Yoshimi Ono, ksarap, MafiaNerd.**


	4. From Ireland with Love

**Oh sod it, I'm gonna update at least twice a week, I have too much free time on my hands, hope you guys can keep up with me : P**

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Beyblade or any... surely you get the idea by now?

_-'thoughts'_

Sorry if I offend any readers who are Irish. And there will be explanations about Nicole in later chappies.

I think Abiou might just be a nickname Yami gives Yugi. But if anyone knows otherwise, please let me know!

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 4; From Ireland with love.**

**In the auditorium...**

"I never knew Yami could ballet." said Solomon "Did you Téa?"

"Of course I knew Grandpa; I'm the one that taught him." Téa grinned.

"Yumcha and the guys are next, I wonder what they're gonna do?" hissed Goten to whoever would listen.

"All I know is that they wrote a song about Goku. And knowing Yamcha he's probably cussing him."

Goten was about to say something when Nicole's voice echoed over the system.

"Ladies and Gents, next act is courtesy of Tien, Krillin and Yamcha who will be entertaining you in the theme of the _Ol' Emerald Isle_." she tried doing an Irish accent and not quite pulling it off. "Er...Anyway, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien!"

"WHAT are they _wearing_!" snorted Kaiba.

"Looks like leprechaun suits." laughed Duke, "And I thought the dog costume I made Joey wear was funny!"

Kaiba's blood boiled, he remembered seeing that when it was broadcasted and he fired four people on the spot just because he was mad.

Tien, Krillin and Yamcha were Irish dancing to the music Kenny had put on and they seemed pretty good.

"Top o' the evenin' to ya all!" said Yamcha into his microphone headset. "We'd thought we'd sing a song about our dear friend Goku, who I hope waits 'til we get off stage before he kills us." he added with a grin while they were still hopping and skipping centre stage.

"The Goku Irish Drinking Song!" Tien and Krillin cried.

_**All:** OH!_

_**Krillin:** His first name is Goku,  
**Yamcha: **His last name is Son,  
**Tien: **He's stronger than Superman,  
**Yamcha: **He's purer than a nun! NOT!  
**Krillin:** He can fight better  
**Tien: **Than any other man could,  
**Yamcha: **But though he's a great fighter,  
**All: **You won't catch him in the hood! OH!_

"Dad is _so _going to kill them!" laughed Goten, gripping onto Trunk's arm and not aware the lavender haired teen was blushing.

_**Tien:** His kids' name is Goten  
**Krillin:** His Granddaughter's name is Pan  
**Tien:** But try to hurt them  
**Yamcha:** And he'll kick you in the can.  
**Tien:** His wife's name is Chi-Chi.  
**Yamcha:** She gets stressed a lot.  
**Krillin:** But don't say that to their faces  
**Yamcha:** Or out of you they'll beat the snot!  
_

"And your mother by the sound of things, I'm glad she's not here." Trunks added, grinning at the show in front of him.

_**All:** OH!  
**Krillin: **He can go Super Saiyan, 1, 2 or 3!  
**Tien:** Any time he wants to,  
**Yamcha:** So he can beat up you or me!_

_**Krillin:** Oh, he is amazing  
**Tien: **And he's a "tough box",  
**Krillin:** But when it comes to intelligence,  
**Yamcha:** He's dumber than an ox!  
_

Backstage, behind Mokuba, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo were watching along with some of the others. Vegeta was trying not to laugh and Goku was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest.

_**All:** OH!  
**Krillin: **He's a really cool guy,  
**Tien: **And a nice one too  
**Krillin: **He really is a good friend,  
**Yamcha: **Though he has a low I.Q.!  
**Tien: **But don't ever cross him,  
**Krillin: **Don't ever do it at all,  
**Yamcha: **'Cause if you ever do,  
**All:** He'll kick you in the dragon balls!_

The whole auditorium was killing themselves laughing, Vegeta was on his stomach backstage, pounding and kicking the floor in his laughter. Goku sighed and chuckled along with the others, scratching the back of his head with one hand. Piccolo had sweat dropped and Gohan was shaking his head and grinning. The girl named Yamuna had watched as well and she wasn't impressed.

"Oh lord. And you're going to let them get away with that Goku?" asked Mokuba, as he watched the trio in green dance off to Nicole's end of the stage, he didn't blame them.

"For now I am, but next time I spar with them, I'll beat the living shit out of them. Vegeta, you can stop laughing now."

"Now that's comedy." Vegeta was wiping away a tear or two and clutching his ribs.

"Nicole said could you lot shut up? She can hear you from the other side of the stage." Mokuba hissed. Goku dragged Vegeta back to their dressing room before he did something to Mokuba that even the Dragonballs couldn't fix. "Are you alright?" he asked Yamuna.

"Fine, thought I saw someone I knew." she replied angrily and walked off. Mokuba shrugged.

"Ladies and Gents, please bear with us while the next act sets up, thank you for your patience." Nicole's voice came over the auditorium sound system again.

"Er...Goten?" said Trunks slowly as the chattering picked up among the spectators. He had just realised Goten was still clinging to his arm, even though he didn't seem to mind. "Is there anything... you know, you wanna tell me?" he asked his best friend.

Goten looked up into his best friend's crystal blue pools, he saw concern reside there, and something else lurking in those ocean depths. He felt his cheeks heat. "I-I..." he stopped and let go of Trunks' arm, he couldn't say what had been bugging him for all his teenage years.

_'Kami! Fighting Majin Buu was a walk in the park compared to this!'_

Trunks sensed his friend's frustration. "Goten? Whatever it is I'm sure you can tell me." he wrapped his now free arm around Goten's shoulders.

Goten buried his face into his crush's shirt and breathed in the clean masculine scent, mingled with Lavender and washing powder, taking his mind into a state of calm.

Trunks felt something click together in the back of his mind. He had been so blinded to what his father would think, that he never thought about anything his friend would be thinking. He smiled and whispered to his friend.

"Goten, I just want you to know, I love you too."

Goten looked up into those eyes again, the something earlier was obvious now... _love_. Without a second thought he closed his eyes and brought his lips up to Trunks'.

Kaiba was about to say something when a red-head on their left beat him to it.

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying to watch the show."

"Sorry." Trunks laughed as their kiss ended and Nicole came to centre stage in front of the curtain, he and Goten only had one more obstacle...

And that was in the form of their fathers...

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Me (NKingy);** _yawns_ I hope it's ok, I was kinda up early, feeding the animals so I thought I'd post this chappie, I have too much free time.

**Pip the Meerkat; **_pops up to the side_ My breakfast is cold!  
**  
Me;** It was fruit! It's supposed to be cold. --'' Kendra isn't complaining... and don't you dare bite my lip again.  
_brandishes a mallet  
_**  
Pip the Meerkat; **Oh O.o _runs back to cage_

Anyways...

Thank you -**TomTwins13, SweetKatie97, ksarap** I'm glad you people are enjoying this! I'm so happy. : P


	5. Kittens and Simple Plan

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own, you do not sue, got it? Good! Oh and I do not own _'I'd do anything'_ by those talented boys in 'Simple Plan'.

_-'thoughts'_

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 5; Kittens and Simple Plan... **

**Last time;**

Kaiba was about to say something when a red-head on their left beat him to it.

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying to watch the show."

**Now...**

"Tala, leave them alone." his dusky lilac haired companion told him. Taking his lover's hand, Tala sighed and smiled, he knew this was all the contact Bryan needed.

"Yeah I know, but we don't make out in public, you'd think others would return the courtesy."

"Tala, they've just found out each other's feelings, give them a break." then they heard the sound of...a rolling _cymbal_!

**Backstage...**

"Tyson, you _idiot_!" hissed Kai. Max chased the cymbal like a child would chase a hoop.

"Sorry." Tyson shrugged. Kai sweatdropped and groaned. Nicole came walking up with the cymbal under her arm. Max behind her, sweatdropping and looking nervous.

"You guys are supposed to be performing in five minutes!" she hissed angrily, fixing the Cymbal into place on its stand. Then calling over her headset, "Chief, we gotta run two amp sound checks in a minute ok, just ready yourself." she then looked around, "Hey, where's kitten features?" she asked, spotting Ray was missing.

"Doing his hair, I'll hurry him up." said Max.

"I'll do it Max. I've done my sound checks." barked Kai. Walking off with his scarf billowing behind him.

"Does he always act like that?" asked Nicole, plugging in Ray's guitar.

"Yep, hey I thought you said you've heard of us?" said Tyson.

"I have, but I couldn't watch your matches, my TV packed up and the stupid guy wasn't going to fix it in time. Stupid _Rich banker_!"she growled. Then she saw Tyson and Max's confused faces. "Oh sorry, I used to speak in Cockney rhyming slang all the time back home in England." She laughed and sweatdropped.

"You're English? How the hell did you end up in Japan?" asked Max.

"Long story." Nicole mumbled curtly, hiding her eyes.

**In Kai and Ray's dressing room.**

Ray was shaking slightly as he brushed some of the tangles out of his hair. When Kai walked in, Ray nearly hit the roof.

"KAI! Don't _do_ that! I'm nervous enough as it is. Jeez!"

"You? Nervous?" Kai started laughing, only standing in time to catch the flying hairbrush Ray had aimed at his head. His golden eyes those infamous deadly slitted orbs.

"It's alright for you, Mr Kai _'I'm perfect. I don't get nervous'_ Hiwatari. But you try performing something other than blading in front of your old team!" He snatched the brush back off him and finished brushing his hair.

"I'm singing in front of the Blitzkrieg boys ain't I?" Kai replied quietly. Watching Ray in awe as the raven haired Driger master began to bind his hair up with practiced ease. "You know, out of that Simon Cowell guy I've seen on TV, and Tala. I'd take Simon."

Ray stopped, having finished his hair. "Tala's that bad huh?" he asked, his tone softer. Kai nodded.

"And I'm just as nervous as you; before you go round making out that I'm an emotionless and heartless arsehole." Was it Ray or did Kai actually sound..._hurt_?

"Kai, I...I'm sorry. It just the nerves talking." Ray got up, and straightened his trousers, Kai saw haw was shaking worse than before. He did what he had never dared do before; he let his emotions control him and pulled Ray into a hug.

Kai had never really hugged anyone before; he remembered the last time he ever came close to holding someone was when he pinned Tyson against the dojo wall for accidentally spilling his tea over his trousers.

**Flashback**

"TYSON! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kai bellowed through the traditional Japanese building, looking for that baseball cap wearing pain in the neck. The front of the dual-toned boy's trousers were wet and dripping, and _not_ leaving much of his nether regions to the imagination.

"Kai, it was an accident, don't be mad." Tyson stammered from behind the closet door.

"Mad, why would I be mad? I'M FUCKIN' FURIOUS!" He bellowed again, advancing towards the closet. Only to bump into an innocent oncoming Ray, who was discussing with Kenny about some adjustments to Driger.

"Kai, it's tea, it'll wash. Especially if it that British stuff you drink, trust me, I've had worse." said Kenny to Kai who had fallen on the floor.

"Look Kai, if it's any consolation prize, Tyson choked on his breakfast and somehow got it all over him." Ray told him, holding out a hand to help him up.

Kai took Ray's hand and got up, mumbled his thanks, smirked in Tyson's direction and went to change his trousers.

No matter what Tyson did to agitate him, Kai always seemed to calm down after a few wise words from Ray.

**End Flashback**

Ray let off a strangled yelp of surprise when he felt Kai's arms around him, pulling him onto a tight, toned chest.

Kai could've sworn he heard purring, looking down at the raven haired beauty in his arms, he found it was Ray and smirked, "_Kitten features_ alright." Ray lifted his head up.

"Huh? What did you say love?" Ray slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes as big as CD's and backed away from Kai.

Kai frowned was about to ask about it when an irritable looking stage manager/host came into the room, hair flying all over the place. She was grumbling something about sugar being made illegal and Tyson getting something.

"You two better _stop_ flirting and get on that stage in ten seconds before I murder someone! The curtain's going up the minute you're in place."

"But...my guit-"

"Look Kitty-cat, I did you a favour and sorted it out for you, now GET!" Ray ran out, dragging Kai behind him. Nicole smirked as she retied her hair in a new scrunchie, her last one snapped.

"Wait, did she just call me _kitty-cat_!"

"Never mind that now, you can kill her after."

"Guys! About time, what kept you?" Max hissed, holding a black and metallic purple guitar. Ray bounded over the stage and picked up his white, green and gold guitar. Kai ran to the centre and picked up his scarlet, gold and white guitar as he stood behind his microphone.

"Never mind." snapped Kai.

"Hey guys, the curtain's going up!" cried Tyson, hastily adjusting his stool behind a blue and silver drum set. An orange and blue logo saying 'Bladebreakers' on the bass drum. Nicole's voice filled the auditorium.

"Ladies and gents. Introducing the debut performance as a band, I give you, on drums, Tyson!"

A spot light shone on Tyson, he gave his hundred watt smile and the 'rock on' hand sign.

"On bass, Max!" Max gave the victory sign.

"On guitar, Ray!" Ray smiled that famous cat-like grin and waved

"And last but not least, guitar and lead vocals. Kai! Altogether they are The Bladebreakers!" Nicole called over the applause; Kai stepped up to his mic.

"Let's blow this joint!" cried Tyson.

Max, Ray and Tyson started playing. And Kai jumped in with the song.

_  
Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

Ray was playing with a passion, nodding to the beat.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

Tyson was concentrating on the drums, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
_

Max was spinning around, acting like a real head banger.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

Kai walked over and played side by side with Ray, sharing the mic

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana Nanana _

He walked back and did a jump.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_

_ROCK!_

The whole audience was stunned by the new talents shown by the Bladebreakers that Nicole heard Kenny tut from his balcony and start the applause. Every body below the balcony followed suit.

Kai nodded, Max, Tyson and Ray waved before leaving the stage as the curtain closed.

"Kai's a better singer than I thought." Tala gawped.

"Way to play Ray!" squealed Mariah, deafening Lee and Gary.

"I never thought the lil' homies would get that good so fast!" Tyson's grandpa said to Hiro.

"Neither did I gramps." Hiro replied. "And I never knew any of them liked Simple Plan either."

**Backstage...**

Nicole and Gohan dragged the drum kit offstage on its flatbed trolley.

Kai grabbed Ray and dragged him into the dressing room.

"What's eatin' them?" asked Joey, he was on his way back from the bathrooms when he heard the commotion. Tyson and Max were doing what looked like a doe-see-doe (sp?)

"Beats me." Shrugged Gohan, locking the drums into place. "You're Joey, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, what's it to ya?"

"You better get ready, you're up in five." Gohan told him, Nicole's brain was ticking over another situation.

"Cool, thanks um... Gohan?"

"That's me." Gohan gave the famous Son grin. Joey gave him the thumbs up and went back into his dressing room with Tristan.

Ray closed the door behind him and turned around, only to be glared at by Kai.

This particular glare was different... Kai was curious.

"About earlier," he said. "Why did you call me '_love_'?"

Ray went red across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, finding Driger extremely interesting, like he had never seen a beyblade before.

"I-I...um..." he faltered, the he heard Kai suppress a chuckle, obviously finding Ray's current situation funny. Ray bore his fangs "If you're gonna be like that, you can go and shove a rip-cord up your _damn_ sexy arse!" he slammed his hand over his mouth... _again_!

_'I'm screwed, strike two for the tiger master.'_ Just how did 'damn sexy' get into a sentence like that!

"Ray... do you..._fancy_ me or something?" asked Kai, he didn't sound angry, but uncertain. Ray had to fight the urge to yell 'DUH!' in his face.

"I wouldn't want to boost your ego if I did." Ray replied curtly.

"Wrong person Ray, I'm not Tyson." Kai folded his arms, Ray went on like he hadn't heard him.

"I'd understand if you never wanted to see my face again after tonight Kai. Maybe I could get the same flight home as the White Tigers."

"Ray, you're rambling on about a load of bullshit." Kai smirked at him from the bench. He motioned Ray to sit. Ray obliged , but sat a Tyson's width away from Kai. **(Tyson eats a lot so you tell me how wide that is XD)** "Now will you answer my question without any catty comments?"

"Yes..." Ray mumbled in a small voice.

"Hello, I'm over here not on the floor."

"You're not making it any easier you know!"

Kai scooted closer to him, he always felt he could relax around Ray. Noticing Kai's movement, Ray timidly reached out a hand to touch Kai's bicep, it felt cool and well toned under his finger tips, hardened by years of blading...

**_BANG!_**

Ray jumped into Kai's lap in fright. Outside...

"Thanks Bakura." Nicole whispered. "But do it again and I'll have you disqualified, got me?"

"I hear you." the tall white-head nodded, the idea of Yami being his slave for a week was just too good to pass up. He picked up the box he had dropped and went into his dressing room.

Ray looked up to see the blue triangles of his captain's cheek and found the said captain's arms around his waist.

"Um...Kai?" Both boys' faces were competing for redness. "I'll just get off. I must be giving you a dead leg by n-"

His sentence remained unfinished. Kai couldn't resist the temptation any longer and crushed Ray's mouth under his.

Ray let out a moan and instinctively closed his eyes. Relief, passion and a small sense of victory coursed through his system...

_Damn that need for air!_

Ray opened his eyes to see Kai, panting slightly and smirking, not his usual 'bad boy' smirk, but a playful one.

"Now _Kitty-cat_, are you going to answer my question, this time so I can hear you?" he asked, playing with Ray's bangs.

Ray smiled and rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

"No Kai. I don't _fancy_ you as you put it... I _love_ you."

Kai's heart did a jig in his chest. "Good. 'Cos I love you too, kitty-cat."

"Damn Nicole for coming up with that. At least I got my Phoenix to snuggle up with."

"Well I guess if it wasn't for her, we'd still be oblivious to the other." Kai smiled, a smile he reserved only for Ray when Tyson and Max weren't around and Kenny was too glued to the laptop to take any notice. Only for Ray, his Ray. He took pleasure in listening to his kitty-cat purr whilst he lazily drew soothing, intricate patterns on his back. He heard Ray yawn widely.

"Have a nap Ray, you've been up since six this morning and your nerves didn't help much."

"But what about you, I don't want to give you a dead leg or anything." Ray looked at him with sleepy golden sunsets.

"You let me worry about that, I'll wake you up at the intermission, just twenty minutes."

"Thanks Kai."

Kai started singing again, this time in a hushed voice, as if lulling his love to sleep.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_

A small snuffling five minutes later told Kai that Ray was asleep.

Kai had his kitty cat. And the world couldn't stop them. His heart and soul higher than even Dranzer could fly.

Not even Voltaire could tear them apart.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry about the over use of cat puns!

**Thank you**- Ksarap, SweetKatie97, Yoshimi Ono,


	6. Jingle all the way

**I'm in a relatively good mood readers, thanks to you lot, and my GCSE results :D anyways...**

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own, you do not sue, got it? Good! Oh and I do not own _'Simarik'_ by Turkan.

_-'thoughts'_

Oh sod it, RyouxNicole as well. Only cos I feel sorry for Ryou. Sorry, I can't make up my mind : P

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 6; Jingle all the way.**

**Last time;**

"You're Joey, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, what's it to ya?"

"You better get ready, you're up in five." Gohan told him, Nicole's brain was ticking over another situation, that concerning two former beybladers.

"Cool, thanks um... Gohan, ain't it?"

"That's me." Gohan gave the famous Son grin. Joey gave him a thumb up and went back into his dressing room with Tristan.

**Now...**

Joey was finally getting ready; he was only delaying the unavoidable.

"Joey, you've got to be ready in _two_ minutes." Tristan pointed out to his blond friend. Joey had pulled off everything apart from his underwear.

First he pulled on a pair a pair of baggy black trousers trimmed with emerald green, all made of crushed velvet.

Next he pulled out a black coined belt and tied it around his waist; the silver coins jingled in protest as he tested that the belt wouldn't fall down.

Thirdly he put on what looked like a green crop-top with a zip in the chest. It was covered in matching sliver coins to those of the belt. It came down to his diaphragm, showing off his lightly chiselled six-pack.

"_Where_ did you get that gear dude?" asked Tristan.

"There was a suuk in town a while back, but I had to make my top and trousers, some of the costumes there were..._unsuitable_ for me." Joey explained, clasping into place a headdress that consisted of a singular silver chain with silver coins on it.

"How long did _that_ take you, that thing is _covered_!" the pointy haired teen pointed to his friend's top.

"'Bout... two weeks, but I started it before Yugi got the poster." Joey added; putting on a surplus amount of bangles and pulling out of his bag an emerald green veil with what looked like a black dragon embroidered on the front.

Then he pulled out a CD. "Oops." he ran out of the door, Tristan followed him, and he wanted to see his best friend's act, and he had to help with the stage.

"Mokuba, I forgot to hand in my music!"

"Ok calm down. Gohan, could you sort that out please." Mokuba asked the spectacled, dark haired adult.

"I'm on it." Gohan disappeared on the spot.

Joey took a look at the audience through a gap in the curtain, Kaiba was talking to Duke, or to be more precisely, Duke was doing the talking and Kaiba was trying his best to ignore him. Then he saw how full the rest of the auditorium was.

"I can't do this!" he panicked and ran off, exit stage right.

"Piccolo, if you would be so kind." Nicole called. Joey was then 'escorted' back to the stage by the Namekian.

"Coward." Snorted Vegeta, "Then again I don't blame him in _that _get-up."

"Shut up Vegeta, or there's a nice Bo-Peep costume in back that's _just_ your size." Gohan grinned, appearing again beside Nicole.

"Joey, I didn't know you could _belly dance_!" called Yami as he and Yugi walked up as well.

"Belly dancing? But isn't that...you know." began Ryou.

"A _woman's_ dance?" Bakura finished his Hikari's sentence for him, trying not to laugh.

"Isn't your hair a _woman's_ length?" Retorted Nicole. "Look Joey, don't let anyone get to you. Just go for it. You wanted to remain anonymous until after didn't you?"

Joey nodded and Nicole waited for him to get into place and hold his veil up over his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please give an encouraging hand for the Billy Elliot of Bollywood... Dragon's delight!"

The audience couldn't see Joey's face when the curtain went up.

"Hit it Chief!" hissed Nicole over her headset.

Within five second's the opening tune of Tarkan's _'Simarik'_ filled the air (The original of Holly Valance's _Kiss Kiss_ in Turkish,I couldn't get the lyrics.)

Joey slowly pulled the veil down, giving his famous grin, the audience gasped.

"**_Joey_** can _belly dance_!" cried Duke, turning to glare at Téa.

"Don't look at me; Belly dancing isn't something I've personally taken up. Is... Kaiba ok?" she asked, Duke turned around to see the teenage CEO staring at Joey.

Joey had swung the veil and was holding it over his head as he swung his left hip forward twice, then right, left…

"I'm sure he'll be fine Téa." Duke grinned.

Joey continued to do these 'hip flicks', then gave a thrust with his right hip. Counting in his head as he smiled at his audience.

_'Left-two, right two, shimmy right, left, right, turn, left, right…'_

At the chorus, Joey did a series of small hip circles, four each side. Then paused to kiss the air on his left, twice. Repeating it again, kissing on the right.

_'Left, right, left. Turn, right, left, right turn.'_ Joey counted, flapping the veil as he moved.

Joey repeated all the moves again from the beginning. He grinned when he caught Kaiba's face. It was in a hypnotic trance and from what Joey could see; he was sitting like he was trying to hide something in his lap.

Instead of finishing the song like he had learnt, he span around twice, veil flying behind him, he stopped to give a final kiss to the auditorium, or more in the direction of Kaiba.

"Ladies and Gents, I give you Dragon's Delight, Joey Wheeler!"

Joey panted as he bowed to the tremendous applause, then a familiar cry reached his ears.

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAA!"

He looked up to see all the women from his belly dance class cheering him on, waving coined belts that varied in style and colour. He laughed, waved, gave a wiggle so all his coins jingled and ran off stage as the curtains fell.

"Wow!" was all Tristan and Mokuba had to say. Joey gave his famous cheesy grin, flashing the majority of his teeth and gave them the victory sign.

"Is my brother alright? He just got up and walked out, looks like he's heading to the toilet."

"He'll be ok Mokuba. Moneybags is as tough as old boots. Oh god I gotta go to the bathroom as well. And I need a drink."

"Get me something!" said Tristan, before getting a coined belt in his face.

8888

Seto Kaiba had locked himself in a cubicle. His usual stone face was red and dripping with sweat. He had a little...make that a _big_ problem and it was pushing against the crotch of his trousers.

_'Why the fuck have I got a hard on? Especially over the Mutt dancing!'_ He asked himself.

_'Because dill-brain, you have feelings for the puppy.' _argued a voice in the back of his head.

Kaiba was more freaked out about having feelings for Joey than the second voice in his head.

_'I...I have?'_

_'Duh! Why do you think you've been easier on him lately, not to mention the ride here.'_ the voice argued back.

**...Flashback...**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet!" asked Mokuba, bouncing in his seat. Bakura's fingers tightened on the box in his lap.

"You lay a single molecule of any kind on Mokuba and I'll make sure you're in a prison that _you can't_ break out of." The teen billionaire told him.

"Joey, I'm gonna start singing Christmas Carols if you don't stop that thing jingling!" groaned Tristan.

Kaiba watched the blond next to him mumble his apologies and clutch even tighter to the bag. Before glancing at the rest of them in turn.

Yami looked calm, yet worried as he looked at his smaller counterpart that was Yugi, who kept rubbing his eyes. Ryou looked like he was going to collapse in a dead faint any moment; Bakura was glaring at anyone that moved. Tristan looked annoyed and Mokuba... well that was the last time Kaiba allowed him to help himself to anything sugary.

Joey had opened his bag and was adjusting the contents inside it when the limo took a sharp turn. Everyone held tight, except Joey, who went flying sideways and into Kaiba's lap.

"Heh heh, oops. Sorry moneybags." Joey's face was bright red as he got up.

"It's ok, just don't do it again, _Mutt_."

**...End Flashback...**

"Kaiba, you in here?" asked a voice.

"Joey?"

**Backstage...**

"Um...Nicole..." began Goku. Nicole was helping everyone else on the backstage crew lock the large round table top painted like a bull's-eye into place.

"Yeah Goku?" the brunette turned to the tall Saiyan.

"I was... wondering... how comes you didn't run, scream or stare when we flew in? Most people we come across usually run at the sight of Piccolo and stare at Tien's third eye."

"A person shouldn't be marked by their appearances but by their merits in life. Some people run away or stare at things they can't explain... then there's a select few who don't give a toss about what happens anymore." sighed Nicole, checking her clipboard and raising a hand to the right side of her face. "Can someone find Ryou for me?"

"What are you saying?" asked Goku. His brow coming down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nicole shook her head. Then Gohan came jogging up.

"I can't find Ryou back here and Joey's not back yet."

"I don't _'Adam and Eve'_ this! Gohan, Mokuba, hold the fort until I get back."

"Adam and Eve?"

"Believe, I think. She sometimes talks in Cockney rhyming slang." said Max, as he and Tyson approached the tall, muscular man with unruly black hair.

"Huh?"

"She's from England." Tyson added.

"Oh right." Goku sweatdropped, he had saved this planet _how_ many times? And still, he knew very little about it. He planned to see Dende about that.

**In the gent's loos...**

Kaiba emerged from the cubicle, looking slightly worse for wear.

But thanks to Joey- and a cupful of ice- his 'problem' was gone.

"Thanks pup... you were good up there you know."

"Uh...thanks Moneybags."

"Call me Seto will you? I hate that Moneybags thing; it makes me sound like a rich bastard. Ok maybe I am, but that's not the point."

"Not as much as I hate _'Mutt'_ it's degrading and doesn't do much for the confidence of a person you know." mumbled Joey, slightly puzzled at Kaiba's sudden change in attitude. Then he felt arms around his waist. He was going to protest when beige, blue and white blur barged in and ran for the nearest cubicle.

"Ryou?" asked Joey. A retch was the reply he got. Joey shrugged; Ryou had been jumpy since the day after Yugi announced the show, probably nerves. "I'll wait for you Ryou; we can go back up together."

"You...busy...Kaiba." was the reply as they heard Ryou gag again.

"I am no-" Joey's reply was cut short when Kaiba turned him around and caught the blonde's mouth with his own in a desperate kiss.

Kaiba had always taken what he needed and wanted. He'd always had the power and money to do so. He felt this could be the same thing with Joey, who had other ideas. He pushed Kaiba off and stepped back.

"Kaiba, I'm not something you can take off a shelf for a price, use when you feel like it and then put me in a cupboard for later. To love someone takes care, compromise and respect. Not to mention you have to be gentle." Joey's honey eyes scanned the icy orbs of the taller teen.

Joey was about to show him when there was a loud thud on the door.

"Joey! Ryou! You in there?" Nicole's voice came though it.

"Yeah, Ryou is still spewing his guts."

"Great. Ryou I can deal with, you get backstage or you'll be _brown bread_ quicker than you can shimmy that arse of yours!"

"Brown bread?" frowned Joey.

"Dead!" Ryou's voice told him. Joey paled.

"I'll see you later... Seto." he winked and left. Nicole walked in; regardless that it was the men's.

"Mr Kaiba, you might want to return to your seat, the intermission is after the next act." Nicole told him.

"Hn." Kaiba nodded and left as Ryou threw up again.

"Ryou, you alright?" Nicole called through the cubicle door.

"I will be once this act's over."

"What are you doing then? Knowing Bakura's reputation around here, it will be something dangerous."

"It is. Drum and fifes." Nicole paled at the choked reply.

"Knives! Oh man, Ryou why didn't you tell me?"

"B-Bakura threatened me."

"Oh man. I'm gonna kill him!" She sighed, she couldn't help but _feel _something -deep down- for the kind white haired teen, was it sympathy? "Are you done spewing up your fruit and nuts?" **(Guts)**

"Yeah I'm done."

"Ok." she called into her headset. "Mokuba, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, is Ryou ok?"

"He's fine. Could someone say we're having some technical difficulties or something? We'll be back in a minute."

"Kenny did it a minute ago."

"Remind me to thank him later..." Ryou shakily came out of the cubicle. "Come on Ryou."

They left the bathrooms, only to bump into what Ryou concluded as Nicole's school associates.

"Hey _Phantom_, enjoying the show." one said.

"Those bladebreakers are so hot! How did you get hold of them _Phantom_, can you give them my number?" another drooled.

"I've got to go and give it to them yourself." Nicole replied with an emotionless voice Ryou thought Kaiba would be proud of.

888888888888888888888888888888888

the whole "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAA!" it's how my bellydancing class cheer -; thats where I got the idea for Joey. : P

Thanks toYoshimi Ono, Ksarap, glad you're liking this!


	7. Nicole's fury and the truth

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten, RyouxNicole.

I'm settled now, promise!

**Jorge the snake;** ssssssstrange misssstressss

**Me;** Shut up if you want feeding. - **-;**

**Disclaimer; **Let me see... Piccolo's green, Kai's hair is blue, Bakura's mean. I don't own so you don't sue.

_-'thoughts'_

This is where everything is revealed about the stage manager/host we've come to know as Nicole.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 7; Nicole's fury... and the truth.**

Nicole and Ryou walked back to the stage with the others. Ryou felt sick again, but he knew he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He voiced his fears instead... somewhat hysterically.

"Why did I let Bakura talk me into this? I should've turned him down flat. It's alright for him; he's _throwing_ the Ra damn fuckin' knives! _"It's alright Ryou, I know what I'm doing; I've done it thousands of times!"_ he says. I'm so STUPID!" he screamed. Nicole put an arm around him.

"He's done it before?" Nicole asked.

"Got it in one, he's done it to Yami before and I think he was the only survivor, besides me, but then again Bakura was blindfolded and Yami dodged it. Look, don't make me do it _please_, I finally have some friends who actually care about me, I don't want to die."

"Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, just _tell_ Bakura." Nicole told him. "I'll come with you."

"Oi Hikari, get your pathetic little arse over here now! We're up!" Called the taller white head as soon as Nicole and Ryou entered backstage. Ryou froze rigid.

"I can't do it. I-I _won't_..."

"Now's not the time to be scared. Come _on_!" Barked Bakura. Ryou's eyes rolled and he hit the floor in a dead faint.

"Ryou!" gasped Tristan. Half the backstage crew had come to his aid.

Bakura started laughing like the sadist psycho that he was. "Well, last time we were half way through before he fainted. So it's a new record. But now I'm buggered for an assistant."

"Shut your face, you hide behind your knives and get a kick out of scaring those you throw them at. 'Til now." Nicole's eyes flashed with a sudden fiery gleam. "I'll do it."

Everyone looked up to see Nicole glaring at him, her face set.

"Look kid, you're nuts if you go through with It." the woman named Yamuna told her.

"The chick's right, even Goku wouldn't do that kinda thing." Yamcha added.

"Who are you calling a chick!" Yamuna glared, those two started a glaring contest.

"Gosh Nicole, are you sure about this?" asked Max.

"I'm gonna do it, for Ryou, I'm not gonna sit around while Bakura gloats. Tristan, take my headset. Gohan, you're in charge while I'm out there. If..." she took a deep breath. "Anything does happen to me, my clipboard has everything on it. The show goes on."

**In the auditorium...**

"What's taking them so long?" asked a number of people. Then an unfamiliar male voice came over the system.

"Thank you for your patience everyone, however I must announce a slight change to the programme. Instead of Ryou participating in this next showing of... _talent_," everyone thought 'talent' was rather forced. "Nicole King will be taking his place. She however will not be gaining anything from this and it is recommended that _no-one_, tries this at home. I give you Bakura and his assistant Nicole."

"That was Gohan." Goten whispered.

"Who's Gohan?" asked Duke.

"My older brother."

"Tall guy, glasses and black hair?" Goten nodded. "Oh right. Oh lord, here goes Bakura."

The curtain went up to reveal Bakura on one side of the stage, sitting on a table next to an open wooden box, the box he had brought earlier. The other side was Nicole standing in front of the black and red bull's-eye.

"Greetings foolish mortals. I will astound you by my precision and accuracy as I throw numerous knives at the bull's-eye..." he reached into the box and pulled an eight inch knife and waved it around with some relish.

"Stop showing off and lob the thing will you? They're here to see you _throw_ knives, not show them off." Nicole snorted; folding her arms as a knife suddenly embedded itself into the target by her left ear. "About time."

"Go on _Phantom_! Show no fear!" cried a huddle of school members.

Bakura stared at her, he usually counted on Ryou ducking or fainting by now, how could this girl be so calm after nearly having her ear cut off, or worse... he was beginning to think she was right. This unnerved Bakura as he started taking aim again.

"She's going to get herself killed if she's not careful." Mokuba gulped, as knife after knife flew towards Nicole. "I can't look." he covered his face.

"Tristan, how's Ryou doing?" asked Gohan.

"He's just waking up." Tristan replied.

"Urgh, what's happening? Where's Nicole? And Bakura?"

"Dude, Bakura's gone ahead with his act, and Nicole stepped in for you." Tristan told him, Ryou jumped up, only to feel light-headed again. Piccolo caught him before he hit the floor again.

"I have to make sure he doesn't hurt her, Ra I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her." Ryou exclaimed.

"Look kid, if I come with you, will you clam up?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes, of course." Ryou nodded and Piccolo guided him to watch Bakura.

Bakura was throwing his last knife, so far he had made Nicole's outline on the bull's-eye, except for her right ear. Nicole looked like she was doing her damned hardest not to shake now. The audience was holding it's breath.

Then, Bakura threw the knife... _whoosh!_

Ryou shielded his eyes, trying not to cry.

_THWACK!_

The knife had hit its target, the sharper side of the blade millimetres from her face.

"Mortal, would you care to step forward." Bakura grinned, bowing.

Nicole stepped forward, the knife cutting her right cheek. She faced the audience and bowed herself.

"I'm ok everyone. Though I do not recommend anyone doing It." she told the audience. Who all started applauding politely.

"Way to go _Phantom_!" called the school members again.

"Wait! Where's Ryou?" asked Téa, everyone started agreeing.

"Ryou's fine. The coward fainted." Bakura rolled his chocolate orbs.

Nicole made a sign to Tristan and the curtains began to close.

"Ladies and gents, there is a fifteen minute intermission before the remainder of our talents participate, please feel free to purchase refreshments at the stand at the back of the hall, thank you." Gohan's voice called over.

8888

"Man, that Nicole girl must be _insane_ if she took Ryou's place." said Duke once he had bought a drink. "And looked so _calm_ doing it!"

"Yeah, especially when it's Bakura throwing. So what do you all think of the acts so far?" Téa asked the group she was in, which consisted of everyone that had sat the front row.

She had found that those she didn't know until now were Mariah, Gary, Lee, Tala, Bryan, Goten, Trunks, Hiro and Grandpa Granger and LC who had sat on the end. As well as herself, Duke, Kaiba (slightly off to one side as usual) and Grandpa Mutou. **(O.S!)**

"That Yami was good, that Joey guy too. _He_ can shimmy for me anytime." Mariah laughed.

Kaiba's fingers twitched in annoyance, which was soon replaced by a dull ache in his arms and chest. He wanted to hold Joey again, something about it felt so _natural_, even if they had spent all the time they had known each other, fighting and insulting each other.

Feeling Joey's lips and skin on his felt so good, even if he did force it on his puppy.

"The Bladebreakers were pretty cool as well, isn't there usually a fifth one with them?" asked LC, setting the brakes on his wheelchair.

"Yeah. Kenny. Where is he nowadays?" asked Lee, scratching his lion-like nose.

"He's on the technical balcony. Here's your coffee Mr Kaiba." said Hilary, handing the polystyrene cup to the young CEO.

"Thanks." Kaiba nodded. "Your daughter's up next isn't she?" he asked the man in the wheelchair.

"Ella. Yeah, yeah she is. I hope she's ok back there with that Bakura guy. But then again she's with Yamuna."

"Is Yamuna her mother?" asked Téa.

"No, Yamuna's her aunt... Her mother left when she found out Ella was deaf and mute."

"Poor Ella." Mariah cooed. Then something else dawned on her, "Hold up, why did those people keep calling that Nicole girl _'Phantom'_?"

"Hell knows." shrugged Tala. "All I know is that she's got some strong nerves and helluva lot of balls. That guy looked insane!"

**Backstage...**

"Nicole?" called Mokuba.

"She's 'sorting out' Bakura as she put it. Gohan and Tristan have gone to get some eats for everyone. Piccolo is making sure no-one's killing each other." Joey told him.

"_How_... can you sleep at night, treating Ryou like filth, you heartless bastard!" cried a voice, Joey ran around the corner to see Nicole having a go at Bakura, her face blotched red and a fist flailing in the air.

"I sleep very well. He deserves it most of the time and thanks for the compliment. I'll do whatever I like to him, he's _my_ Hikari." Bakura said calmly, by now Nicole was seething.

"_Wrong_ answer."

_**WHAM!**_

Bakura was bent double on the floor clutching his stomach.

"While I'm around, _that's_ gonna change." Nicole added with a threatening tone. Then she saw Mokuba and Joey. "Hiya guys." her tone cheerful again.

"You... decked _Bakura_! Nice one!" Mokuba grinned. "That took as much balls as letting him throw knives at you."

"What's up with your face?" asked Joey, pointing to his right cheek, Nicole felt her face, paled and ran into the first dressing room with the door open. It happened to be Ryou's. "What's eatin her?"

"No idea." Mokuba shrugged.

Ryou was getting his bearings back when Nicole crashed into the room to the mirror.

Her right cheek looked like a thick layer of rubber was peeling off from the cut made by Bakura's last knife.

"Shit!" she cried.

"What's wrong Nicole?"

"Ryou! Oh...FUCK!" Nicole hid her face. "I'm sorry Ryou." she sounded like she was crying. Ryou got up and held her in his arms, not knowing what else to do.

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me, you'll make yourself ill if you bottle it up, I've been there and it's not pretty."

"I can't... Bakura's enough of a handful."

"Sod Bakura! You're the one crying." Ryou was surprised at how good saying 'sod Bakura' felt.

"I..." Nicole swallowed. "I was in a fire, back in England. I had third degree burns of the worst kind on my face.  
My Uncle was my last living relative at the time; he paid for me to move here to Japan with him and to have a special mask made to cover my burns. He paid for me to come to this school." Nicole told him. Ryou knew she wasn't finished.

"He died two years back... now I'm in debt to the school and my mask is wrecked thanks to Bakura. I can't afford to replace it. Oh Ryou, I'm sorry." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"SShh... its ok." he whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

**Outside the dressing room...**

"She did _what_? Jeez she's got a screw loose!" cried Kai when everyone told him and Ray what had happened.

Yamcha was talking to Yamuna, only getting riddles as answers.

Vegeta was glaring at Bakura who was still writhing on the floor. Murmuring things like "Weakling."

Goku was eating an apple from the platters Gohan and Tristan had brought up for everyone.

Tyson and Max were moving the drums so they didn't take up so much room.

Tien and Krillin were talking about places where they were going to immigrate to once the show was over;  
someone was _bound_ to tell Chi-Chi.

"Kai, you would do the same to prove a point." Ray told him, Kai shrugged.

"You know, she said something to me earlier that I didn't understand fully._ "A__ person shouldn't be marked by their  
__appearances but by their merits in life. Some people run away or stare at things they can't explain... then there's  
a select few who don't give a toss about what happens anymore." _that was the answer she gave me when I asked about Piccolo and Tien."

"Her schoolmates kept calling her _'Phantom'_ as well. Kami knows why." said Gohan. Piccolo rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You'll find out once we've got Kenny down here." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Nicole and Ryou come out of the dressing room. Nicole was wiping her eyes. Most of the guys jumped up to give her a hug: Goku, Joey, Tristan, Gohan, Mokuba, Yugi and Yami, Ray, Max, Tyson. Even Kai and Piccolo showed some concern thought they didn't do too much out of character.

Once Nicole was sat down and a cup of tea shoved into her hands, courtesy of Vegeta getting fed up of seeing her cry. Joey, Goku, Max, Kai and Ray pulled Ryou over to one side and demanded an explanation. Ryou sighed and repeated what Nicole had said to him.

"I couldn't do anything except hold her and tell it will be alright. I'm buggered how though."

"Whoever gets Kenny, get Seto Kaiba as well." called Joey.

"K-_Kaiba?_"

"Yeah, I think he'll help out if I persuade him." Joey gave Ryou a wink.

"Just... keep _how_ to yourself ok Joey." said Ryou. He really didn't want to think about what his friends got up to when they were alone, gay _or_ straight.

"I could ask Trunks." Goku wondered out loud.

"I _don't care_, I just want Nicole to be alright!" cried Ryou. Then he saw the surprised and knowing grins the five guys were giving him and his face went a feiry red.

"He's fallen." smirked Kai.

"And hard." grinned Goku.

"Don't worry Ryou; we'll all do our best to help her." Ray smiled. "We've all become friends here, 'cept Bakura. And there's one in need. And we're going to help her."

8888

"We're here, what's going on Ray?" asked Kenny. Everyone had crowded around Nicole and Ryou. Kai was hugging Ray around the waist, Kaiba and Yami was doing the same to Joey and Yugi, except Yami was holding Yugi up like a child because the he was so small **(bless!)**.

"I have something to show you all. If my friends- I hope I can see you guys as friends- if you guys can... um..." Nicole faltered. "Bugger!"

"Look kid, just spit it out, we're meant to be continuing in five minutes." Piccolo told her. Nicole nodded.

"I'm sorry but this is hard for me, oh... maybe I should wait until after the show."

"Come on Nicole, I'm standing right next to you, you're not alone." Ryou smiled.

Nicole swallowed and with a shaky hand reached up to her hairline. After a moment's fumbling, she closed her eyes - not wanting to see anyone's reaction - and pulled at the rubber like skin that made up her ruined mask. She pulled it off.

"Goku, now you know why I didn't stare at Tien and Piccolo... because I know what it feels like to be stared at." she didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want the tears to fall.

She knew they could see the places where chunks of flesh were missing. "And they call me _Phantom_, because I remind them of the _'Phantom of the Opera'_..." she couldn't carry on, and the tears fell.

She felt hands on her back and shoulders and one on her left cheek, she could feel someone's breath on her face, and she opened her eyes...

Ryou's angelic face was the first thing she saw.

"See, nobody's run off, they're not staring, we just want to help you as best as we can."

"Thanks." Nicole mumbled.

"Seto?" asked Joey, he had told him the whole situation when he had came up with Kenny.

"I guess I could help, how much money do you need?" Kaiba asked her, pulling out a chequebook and an expensive looking pen.

"Sixty thousand yen for the school and I'm not sure how much the mask will be..." she saw him open his cheque book. "Oh no, I couldn't accept. Mr Kaiba. I won't!" Nicole stammered.

"I think she's suffering from pride, don't you agree Kai?" Ray grinned, giving Kai a funny look.

Kai nodded and then saw Ray's face. "Hey! That was low." Nicole stifled a laugh. "Meh!" he grunted.

Kaiba wrote something on the cheque book; tore it out and gave it to Nicole.

"Here, take it. One hundred and fifty thousand yen. That should set you straight."

"I-I..."

"Take it Nicole; my brother has more money than sense anyway." Mokuba told his new friend. Despite being a bit stressy, he could see she cared for everyone put in her charge.

"Mokuba, you're grounded for that, as of tomorrow."

"Oh man." Mokuba groaned.

"Though I do have more money than I actually need."

"So you're coughing up for _that _to get its face fixed. Actually it's an improvement so I'd leave it." Bakura snorted, no-one had noticed he had got up.

_**WHACK! CRASH! BANG! WALLOP!**_

Bakura was on the floor again out cold this time: Kaiba, Ray, Ryou and Vegeta all holding their fists in the air.

Kaiba looked satisfied with the payback. Ray's golden eyes were slitted, fangs beared. Ryou looked really angry and Vegeta... _normal_. Figures. **-;**

"Ray, dude, you're scaring me." Tyson's face had gone pale. _'Note to self; do NOT piss of Ray.'_

"Whoa, Vegeta." Goku gasped.

"The bastard was getting on my nerves. Plus I couldn't bare to see the girl cry again."

"Thank you Vegeta." Nicole hugged him before he could move. Vegeta's face went red, he patted her back awkwardly.

"Um... you can get off me now." he told her.

"Heh, oops." she let go of him and hugged everyone, including Piccolo and an execptionally tight hug for Kaiba, "Thank you so much Kaiba. I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the second half of the show is meant to be starting in a moment." Kenny piped up.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Whoa, long chappie.

**(O.S!) **Mutou is the proper spelling, I found out when I reading the Manga, I always spell it wrong!

I don't own _'Phantom of the Opera'_ either, that's Andrew Lloyd Webbers's.

**Thanks to;- Ksarap and Yoshimi Ono, (Glomps both) thanks for getting off your butts and reviewing chappie six! Love you both! And thanks Dark Kai1 for reading this, speak to ya soon!**


	8. Hey Dad

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten. RyouxNicole

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own, you do not sue, got it? Good! Oh and I do not own _'Emotionless'_ by Good Charlotte.

_-'thoughts'_

888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8;

"Um, I hate to interupt, but the second half of the show is meant to be starting in a moment." Kenny piped up.

"Oh yeah. Yamuna, are you and Ella ready?"

"Yeah." Yamuna called. "Yamcha, did you know a Marina Scipiotora?"

"Yeah, we used to be an item. You know her?"

"She was my mother."

"Really! Who's your father? Do I know him too?"

"I personally never knew him, he left on a quest before mum found out she was pregnant with me and my brother. But I'd say you knew him pretty well."

"I bet she told you that he was a sleazebag."

"You have no idea." Yamuna sighed.

"Yamuna, when you're ready." called Nicole.

"Coming! Where's Ella?"

"She's with Piccolo." Tristan told her.

"Thanks."

"Hey Joey, I better get back to my seat. I'll meet everyone outside the limo to go back to Yugi's."

"Ok, see ya then." Joey smiled, leading him the the stage exit.

There was an awkward silence when

"Seto... thanks for what you did for Nicole, that was really generous of you." Joey smiled, reaching up to kiss Kaiba softly on the lips and give him a hug.**(about time! I'm a lousy writer! T-T)**

After parting with Joey and heading back down the corridor, Kaiba realised with a smile that he liked the gentle approach better than the 'grab-it-and-growl' way.

**In the auditorium...**

"I wonder why they wanted your friend?" Mariah said to Téa.

"Don't know." she brunette shrugged.

"Hey did I miss anything?" asked Kaiba, taking his seat in the end of the row, between Téa and LC in his wheelchair.

"Only Grandpa and Mr Granger talking about stuff more ancient than they are." Téa told him.

"What did they want you for?" asked Mariah.

"And what's that grin for?" Téa enquired.

"What grin?" Kaiba tried to look oblivious.

"Leave it girls, he's smitten." Duke smirked.

"You and Joey got it together? About fuckin' time." Téa huffed in triumph.

"Care to enlighten me?" frowned Kaiba.

"For the past few weeks I've had him either on the phone or in my house, sobbing his heart out because you broke his heart."

"I-I never knew..." Kaiba's heart sank, had he really made his puppy feel _that_ bad?

"No you wouldn't know would you, you're always worried about the company or your reputation to worry about those you walked over."

"Sounds like Kai." piped up Lee. Then the lights went down again.

"Ladies and Gents, please wave your hands in the air to sign your applause to Ella and Yamuna!" called Nicole, Kaiba noted her voice was still shaky.

As the curtains went up, everyone waved their hands in the air. LC grinned at the sight of his daughter smiling at the silent applause she was getting.

"How will she hear the music if she's deaf?" asked Mariah.

"The hearing aids, but she hates wearing them, they make her ears stick out more than she likes. She feels concoius enough about being not able to hear or talk." LC replied sadly.

A lightbulb lit up in Kaiba's mind but he didn't have a chance to voice his idea to the paraplegic.

Yamuna had began to sing, Ella singing the words in sign language.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart _

are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?

but we're all right  
we're all right

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
the scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
yeah, I'm still alive

sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you

it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you  
hey dad...

People didn't know whether to wave their hands or clap properly so there was a combination of both.

"You're still clueless aren't you Yamcha?" asked Piccolo to his friend who had been watching.

"She's looking for her father, that sweet little girl's grandfather."

"She looks like you, scars and all."

"She does as well, but she could've got those scars anywhere." Piccolo sighed at his friend.

"She knows who her father is, it's the father who doesn't know."

"Piccolo, don't start with the riddles."

"Yamcha, you're a fuckin' idiot. I've heard everyting she's said to you and I've figured it out quicker than you have. Their father left on a quest, as did you. You were an item with her mother... And you do you know very well but _yourself_."

"You saying _I'm_ her father? Impossible!"

"They thought humans flying was impossible, yet you, Krillin, Videl and Tien fly. Ask her Yamcha. Here's your chance."

"Well Yamcha, have you figured out what I was saying?" asked Yamuna, Yumcha stammered.

"That... I'm y-your... f-f-father?"

"Uh-huh." Yamuna nodded, not acting like the tough cookie she had been all night. "I wanted you to figure it out for yourself."

"Now I think about it, it fits together... _I'm_ the sleazebag... I-I...never knew. I never even bothered to drop in on Marina. I'm such a bastard." Yamcha's eyes were tearing up. "I'm so sorry, but I have nothing to offer you. If I could make up the years, I would."

"I ask nothing of you, except to be a father, be a grandpa. Mum always told us what a _great_ guy you were. We want to see that for ourselves."

"Marina always looked at me as something great. But she was wrong, I'm nothing but a coward."

"You died, helping your friend Goku save the earth... _twice_. So she was right."

"Maybe... me, you, Ella and your brother could... get to know each other better... I've always wanted a family when the world was safe again, but having one already and not knowing about it, jeez. Oh man I'm gonna need an asprin." Yamcha groaned.

He felt a tug at his trousers. He looked down and saw it was Ella, she signed something, he looked to Yamuna for a translation.

"She said are you her grandfather?"

"I am, but I think she deserves a better one." Yamcha sighed.

He watched as Yamuna and Ella signed back and forth.

"She doesn't care, she's been watching you all night and decided you were the perfect grandfather." Yamuna told him.

"Is she sure?" Yamcha asked, thinking as cute as this little girl was, she was nuts. Yamuna signed to Ella, who signed back and hugged Yamcha suddenly.

"She said as sure as the scars on our faces." Yamuna smiled.

This time Yamcha did cry and he picked up Ella. "I can't take it all in, it's so much."

"Hey Yamcha, buddy, you ok?" asked Krillin and Tien.

"I'm fine. I just found out I'm a father, and a grandfather."

"Good on ya pal." Krillin patted him on the back.

"All I need to do now is learn sign language." Yamcha grinned.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**I know Yamcha's a bit OOC, but I haven't watched DBZ in a while T-T, and this was a necessity and I thought this was a good idea at the time. Plus I couldn't be arsed when I wrote this chappie. So sorry if it's not to your liking guys.**

Thank you everyone who actually got off their arses and reviewed chapter 7. Yoshimi Ono and Ksarap luv ya both!


	9. Knive's Edge, not Bakura

**I actually had time to update, soz bout the wait peeps.**

**Warnings; **May contain swearing and hinting of Yaoi, don't like? Don't read!

**Pairings: **KaixRay, SetoxJoey, YamixYugi, TrunksxGoten. RyouxNicole.

**Disclaimer; **Piccolo's green, Kai's hair is blue, Bakura's mean. I don't own so you don't sue.

_-'thoughts'_

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 9; Knive's edge, and no its not Bakura.**

"Don't wish to be rude but could you guys get out of the way, we're running behind as it is. Goku! Vegeta!" called Nicole.

"Hold your horses girl!" Vegeta yelled back.

"That's Vegeta for we're nearly ready." Tien snorted. "Where's your white haired friend? The one that _isn't_ out cold on the floor."

"Ryou? I haven't a clue where he is. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Tristan or Gohan either... Chief, how's things up there?"

"Everything's ok, the camera's on standby for the next act, I've been filming the whole thing." The reply came over the radio headsets.

"Have you seen Ryou, Gohan and Tristan? They've disappeared."

"Gohan said they went to get something from Tristan's place. That was about five minutes ago."

"They're close by, they should be back soon." said Goku. He and Vegeta had taken off their shirts and each had strapped two scabbards across their chests.

"How can you tell?" asked Ray. Seeming a little confused.

"We can sense energy levels. For example, Kai's at the back of the hall, that Tyson kid is in the bathrooms, and Max is... right behind me. You ok Maxie?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks. What are you two going to do with those swords?"

"Spar with them." answered Vegeta, checking his nails. Well, that's what he would be doing if he _wasn't_ wearing his gloves. **(Has anyone seen him _without_ gloves on?)**

"It's kinda like a sword dance, but Vegeta seems to become hard of hearing at the word 'Dance'. Says it's for weaklings."

"Vegeta thinks everything's for weaklings. He'd stop breathing if he thought it made him weak." Nicole tutted.

"Hn!"

"Oh Vegeta for everyone's sake, will you_ stop _thinking everyone's not good enough for you. At least until tomorrow." Goku sighed in exasperation. "I wonder how Bulma and Trunks put up with you sometimes."

"Look, you guys are up." Nicole hissed. Picking up the mic. "Ladies and gentleman. I give you, Goku and Vegeta who will be doing a spar dance involving swords, they are professionals and recommend that nobody tries to repeat what they see tonight. Goku and Vegeta!"

Goku and Vegeta walked onto the stage to the applause and a few wolf-whistles from the crowd.

With pecks, abs and muscles like theirs, who wouldn't!

Goku bowed to the crowd in the traditional japanese style, Vegeta reluctantly copied. Then he spotted something in the front row.

Goten and Trunks hugging. And it didn't look like the friend's way either.

Wait... Goten... and Trunks... _hugging_?

The halfbreed son of a third rate Saiyan, hugging the Royal Saiyan heir?

That only spelt one thing... trouble for Goku.

Vegeta faced Goku, he was so narked at the thought of his son with Goten, all he was missing was the little vein popping up on his head... oops, as a Narrator, I spoke to soon.

"AAAH!" Vegeta gave a cry, drew his swords and launched himself at Goku.

Goku only just managed to draw his own swords and block him.

_'Why the fuck isn't Vegeta sticking to the plan! He bowed and then looked like he was ready to kill.'_ Goku looked over to Trunks and Goten. _'Shit! It makes sense now!'_

Goku threw Vegeta off and began to fight back.

"I thought this was a dance-type_ spar_, it's become an _all out battle_." asked Nicole. She looked into the audience and came to the same conclusion as Goku. "Oh, god, this isn't good, Piccolo, what can I do?"

"There's nothing you or _anyone_ can do once Vegeta's in a temper."

"Great, I just hope Goku can hold him off."

So far Goku was doing so, with great difficulty. Vegeta was mad and he hadn't even turned super saiyan yet. Kenny had put on some dramatic japanese music to help the mood. Goku and Vegeta were spinning and ducking, dodging and diving, making it resemble _some_ form of dance.

"Trunks, I'm worried Vegeta's gonna go too far."

"So am I Goten, but I don't know what to do about it."

Goku was faring pretty well until one of Vegeta's blades skimmed his flesh on his side.

"Ah! Shit!" he hissed, checking his left hip. Vegeta was out of control and he had to put a stop to it. Now!

Goku rose in the air and started spinning fast enough to throw Vegeta off his guard. Having done that, Goku tripped Vegeta so he fell backwards, waved his blades around as he pinned Vegeta to the floor with his knees, crossing the blades over Vegeta's throat like a pair of scissors. Both chests heaving rapidly and sheened with sweat.

"We'll talk about this when we're off stage. Get up and bow." he hissed, getting off Vegeta. Vegeta stared, he had never seen Goku so angry.

The pair got up, sheathed their swords, bowed and waited for the curtains to close. Then Vegeta stormed off.

"Vegeta! You can't control what Trunks does anymore, he's old enough to know his own feelings."

"TheRoyal Saiyan line is at risk if my son goes off with the half breed son of a third rate soldier!"

"I don't care if you insult me, but _don't_ insult my sons when Trunks isa half-bloodas well." Goku growled angrily.

"And the Royal Saiyan line went when Planet Vegeta went. No, it's about your pride where you're concerned. You've lived in the past for too long, it's the twenty-first century Vegeta. Your. Son. Is. Gay!" Piccolo scolded.

"You never wanted anything to do with Trunks until he did something that _you_ disapproved of, poor kid. You disapprove of him loving Goten. That can't be helped. I can sense their love as much as you can. Either learn to live with it or go isolate yourself in Space again. You seem to be getting good at the latter."

"Doesn't it bother you that your son is with another _man_!"

"No it doesn't, and we can't do anything about it anyway."

"Your wife can."

"Chi-Chi'll get over it, she'll have to, as will Bulma." Piccolo added.

"Vegeta's found out then has he?" asked a voice, Gohan had returned.

"You knew about this son?" asked Goku, more curious than angry.

"Kinda... Goten came to me one day while you guys were sparring and told me everything. The fact he went out with girls to stop himself thinking about Trunks, he was kidding himself at the end of the day. He's never felt strongly about anyone else."

"B-B-B... they're only boys!" Vegeta stammered, running out of arguments, that one being the feeblest of the lot.

"They're eighteen and nineteen years old Vegeta. They know their own minds."

Vegeta hung his head, knowing he had been beaten. Then returned to the dressing room and slamming the door shut. Needing some much needed time to think.

"Oh god Goku, you're hurt!" Nicole came running in with a first aid kit. "Vegeta, you better not break anything!"

"No, Nicole I'm fine." Goku smiled, he stood up straight, winced and said "Maybe not."

He sat on the table whilst Piccolo held a torch up and Nicole cleaned and patched him up.

"It's just a flesh wound, it wasn't that deep, but those blades must be really sharp."

"Not really. Vegeta must have got carried away when he sharpened his ones, mine were only sharp enough to slice a melon in half when _pushed_."

"Ok." she got up and rounded on Gohan. "Where did _you_ go! Where's Tristan and Ryou?"

"Chill Nicole, we're here, I asked Gohan to fly me home to get something for my act." Tristan called, Nicole couldn't make out what he was carrying over his shoulder.

"And I went with them to get you these." smiled Ryou, blushing about ten shades of red as he handed her a bouquet of roses and lavender.

"Oh Ryou. They're lovely. Thank you." She breathed in their scent. Ryou hadn't really counted on what Nicole did next. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even deeper if that was possible.

"Aw, that is so sweet. It's all happening here tonight." Joey grinned, going all gushy. He had changed his belly dancing top back to his t-shirt. "Um...Bakura's moved, should we be worried?."

"I flew him home when I was out with Tristan and Ryou."

"Thanks Gohan." Nicole smiled, a pinkish tinge on her face from hugging Ryou.

**In the auditorium...**

"I hope that taller guy is ok, that blade looked sharp." said Gary.

"Yeah, me too." nodded Tala.

"What was that Vegeta _thinking_? He must be seriously out of his tree." asked Duke.

"He saw us." Goten sighed. Trunks's eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Vegeta's my father, he only sticks his beak in when I do something he doesn't like. I'm sick of it."

"Hey Trunks, don't let him bug you, he'll get over it." Mariah told her new lavender haired friend.

"You don't know Vegeta." Goten snorted.

"If he's anything like Kai, we have a faint idea." Hiro told him.

"If your old man can't dig your vibe, then he some seriously bad chi, you dig me homie?" Grandpa Granger told him.

"Does he always talk like that?" asked Goten, sweatdropping.

"Sadly, yes. Tyson's been with him too long, he's just as bad." Hiro sighed, sweatdropping as well.

"He is right though, I didn't want Yugi hanging round with Joey and Tristan at first, but he went ahead and did so anyway, now I trust them as much as I do my grandson. Vegeta can only give you the benefit of the doubt." Grandpa Mutou told them.

"I guess so." sighed Trunks. "Yugi's next isn't he?"

"Yep, haven't a clue what he's doing though." shrugged Tea.

"I have a faint idea." said a voice.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, love ya all.**


	10. I never knew Yugi could do that!

**Warnings; **I've done this about nine times already!

**Pairings: **Ditto

**Disclaimer; **For the record... Piccolo's green, Kai's hair is blue, Bakura's mean. I don't own so you don't sue. And I don't own _'My Eyes Burn' _by Matchbook Romance.

_-'thoughts'_

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 10; "I never knew Yugi could do that?"**

"I have a faint idea." said a voice.

The group turned around to see a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. Duke all but jumped up with hearts in his eyes.

"Hello Serentiy, I didn't know you were coming." Grandpa Mutou called.

"Neither did I really, I was on the way to Joey's then I remembered he said he'd be here. Oh, hello Seto." she smiled. Noticing the teenage CEO was there too.

"Hey." Kaiba replied. Serenity stared at him, since when had he ever said 'hey' to her, the _Mutt's _sister? And as cheerily as that.

"You said you might know what Yugi would be doing." said Mariah to the new stranger as everyone shuffled up to make a seat for her. Serenity snapped out of her trance.

"Serenity, this is Mariah. Mariah, Joey's sister." said Tea.

"Hi." said Serenity. "I do know what Yugi's doing, but I promised him I wouldn't tell. So what did my brother do?" she asked, sitting between Duke and Tea.

"A belly dance, would you believe." Duke snorted.

"Oh cool. Good on him. What did Yami and the others do?"

"Yami did ballet. Bakura, go figure. Yugi and Tristan haven't been up yet. They're the last two acts."

**Backstage...**

"Yami, I'm kinda scared, you know." mumbled Yugi, tying his shoelaces. He was wearing a torn up denim version of his uniform, and had a denim trilby tucked under his arm. (a trilby is a type of hat for those who don't know!)

"Oh Yugi, you've competed in _how_ many tournaments?"

"Not many, you took over everytime I had to duel."

"Oh yeah." Yami cocked his head, that was before Shadi granted him a body of his own. "You'll do great out there abiou. Don't worry."

"A bit _Peter Purvis_, Yug?" asked Nicole then she sighed in frustration. "Sorry, I keep doing that, it's nervous."

"I am a bit. It's the first time I actually ever performed anything, besides duel monsters."

"You'll be...sorry. What was that Kenny?" she asked as Kenny let out a cry over the headset. Her face fell. "Shit! It's ok, I have an idea." She ran off to the dressing rooms.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"Something's wrong with your CD, Kenny can't hear the lead guitar, stupid machines, they're ancient. KAI! RAY!"

"They're making out in their dressing room and won't come out." Tristan sweatdropped.

"Oh sod it, they can kill me later." she huffed angrily, picking up Kai's guitar. "Good job Kai's a leftie. What's the name of the song Yugi?"

"Um, My Eyes Burn... by Matchbook Romance." Yugi mumbled.

"Ah, a personal fave of mine, I was playing that just this morning." Nicole grinned like a woman possessed.

"Guys, Yugi's supposed to up by now."

"On it." Nicole plugged something into Kai's guitar, threw her headset at Tristan and pulled on a black balaclava. "Let's go. Gohan."

"Way ahead of you."

"Good luck abiou." smiled Yami, kissing his light briefly on the lips. Yugi followed Nicole to centrestage, his shoes making a _tap-tap-tap_ as he walked and jamming his hat over his crazy tricoloured hair.

"Ladies and Gents, tapping to the beat of Matchbook Romance's _'My Eyes Burn' _I give you... Yugi Motou!"

Nicole played the intro and Yugi started tapping along with the drumbeat.

_My eyes burn from these tears  
You'd think I'd learn over these years  
Good things won't last forever _

So what the hell am I suppose to do  
You only wanted the things I couldn't give to you  
And you had it all anyway

Nicole did a jump and started spinning around, like Max did when he palyed.  
Yugi was tapping his feet like his life depended on it.

So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place

So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place

Tell me I'm wrong when I say  
I can't expect you to spend forever with me  
I live for that single moment

I take back everything I've said  
You wore those words on your lips  
As if they meant anything anyway

Sometimes I feel I could drop off the face of the earth  
It seems I do more harm than good  
And I don't know if it's worth me loosing sleep over this

Yugi looked at his audience, he could feel all the anxiety he had about telling Yami ebb away.

So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place

So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place

An instrumental allowed Yugi to crouch down, stick one leg out and some how spin on the spot **(I saw someone do this in a show I went to, it looked impossible!)**

The audience could see Yugi and a guitar behind him, played by a pair of bodyless arms.**  
**_  
Tell me I'm wrong when I say it  
I can't expect you to spend forever with me  
I live for that single moment _

So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place  
So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place  
So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place  
So take take everything and leave me scrambling  
Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place...

Nicole struck the last few chords on the guitar as Yugi stopped tapping with a jump, pulling his hat off and bowing three times.

"YAY! YUGI!" Serenity cried from her seat, Yugi gave her a wink and somersaulted offstage. Nicole waited til the curtains closed, and ran off, pulling the balaclava off.

Kai and Ray were waiting for her offstage. Ray looked impressed and Kai looked annoyed, both slightly red in the face from their current make-out session.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to interrupt you two and Yugi needed music. Where did he go?" Ray pointed a finger, Yugi had jumped up into his dark's arms, still panting from dancing.

"I can't believe he's in high school, he's so short. Bless him. Oh Kai, here." She took out the plug from Kai's guitar and handed it back to him. "I _would've_ borrowed Ray's but I'm left handed."

"It's ok. It's just hard to find anything for lefties around here, thats all."

"My dad once told me about a shop, back in London. It sold nothing but left handed stuff. It was like he knew every nook and cranny of the city." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Nicole, you're spacing out." Ray said slowly.

"Am I? Sorry. Oi! Tristan, you're up!" she called, tossing the doo-dad she had in her hand up in the air, catching it and pocketing it.

Seeing Kai's curious gaze. "Oh, it's something I invented, a cordless amp, plug it into the guitar and off you go, after you programme it to fit the place's sound system frequency." **(I'm making this up.)**

"Cool. You and Kenny should exchange invention ideas." Ray grinned.

**In the auditorium...**

"Wow! Yugi can sure tap. Where did he learn that?" asked Lee.

"That spinny thing he did, I never knew Yugi could do _that_?"

"I think he span faster than any beyblade." Gary grinned stupidly.

"I taught him. I had learnt to tap after Joey and I got separated." Serenity replied.

"Could you teach me?" asked Duke, his eyes big and chibi like, Serenity sweatdropped.

"**_Down_** boy." Téa scolded, Duke shrank back. "I wonder what Tristan's doing?"

"He better not wreck my dice whatever it is." Duke grumbled, fiddling with his earring which was... yep, you guessed it, yet another dice.

"Dice?" asked Hiro: He, Trunks and Tala each had an eyebrow quirked up.

"He has an unhealthy obsession when it comes to dice cubes." Kaiba snorted.

Duke suddenly went into a false coughing fit, saying something like "**Blue**_cough_**Eyes**_coughcough_**White**_cough_**Dragon**_coughcoughcough._"

"Pack it in. Ella acts more mature than you two." LC scowled.

"Sorry." Kaiba cleared his throat. "LC, you know you were saying about Ella feeling concoius about her hearing aids."

"Yeah?" LC said slowly.

"Well. I know now isn't really the time or place to talk about it, but if I could design some hearing aids that are smaller in size, but don't compromise their performance, would you be interested in helping, I know next to nothing about hearing aids."

"Um... can I get back to you on that one?" asked LC. Kaiba gave him a card with his details on it.

"Ladies and Gents..."

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'mglad you're all enjoying this fic. Love you all!**


	11. Taylor has a Unicycle?

**Warnings; **I've done this enough times.

**Pairings: **Ditto

**Disclaimer; **Last time I do this... Piccolo's green, Kai's hair is blue, Bakura's mean. I don't own so you don't sue. I don't own the jokes either!  
**Kai; **Hey, what's wrong with my hair!  
**Me;** Nothing, I needed something to ryhme with _'sue'_ It's called poetic licence.  
**Kai;** But my hair's**_ slate _**coloured.  
**Me;** yeah, _blue_ slate. I have some in my front garden if you don't believe me deary.  
**Kai;** (checks front garden to see she's right) ... Damn you.  
**Me;** I got one over on Kai Oo! Whoo hoo!  
**Kai;** Meh. ((Ray pops up and he and Kai start to make out.))  
**Me;** -; on with the fic I suppose... WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM! ((Sprays boys with hose.))

_-'thoughts'_

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 11; Taylor has a _Unicycle_?**

"Ladies and gents, there's one more act of talent before you can choose the winner. This talent is even a mystery to us. Give a hand to Tristan Taylor!"

There was applause and Tristan came riding onto the stage on a-

"Since when did Taylor have a _Unicycle_?" asked Kaiba.

"And know how to use it? Everytime I see him, he's either at school or at Yugi's." Duke frowned.

"Heya folks, how's it hangin'?" asked Tristan into his mic headset, as he maintained his balance on the unicycle centre stage, he pulled out a handful of dice from Duke's drawstring bag.

"He's not going to do with them what I think he's going to do with them, is he?" Duke looked worried.

"Depends what you think he's going to do with them." shrugged Goten.

Tristan began to juggle the dice one handed.

"Ok, I would usually tell jokes, but most of them you've probably heard before and they can be offensive."

"Come on dude, what could it hurt." called a random voice from the audience.

"Ok, you asked for it..._ Two blondes walk into a bar... you'd think the second one would duck!_"

It took a second for everyone to get it and laugh.

"A man went to visit a friend and was amazed to find him playing chess with his dog. He watched the game in astonishment for a while.

_"I can hardly believe my eyes!" _he exclaimed. _"That's the smartest dog I've ever seen."_  
_"Nah, he's not so smart,"_ the friend replied. _"I've beaten him three games out of five."_"

Tristan was so surprised they were finding his jokes funny, he almost dropped Duke's dice so he decided to juggle with both hands.  
"Do a 'Yo Mama'!" called someone.

"Ah, why not try." said Tristan. Cycling in a circle as he juggled. "Ok here goes... Yo mama's so fat that when she was floating in the ocean, Spain claimed her for their new world!" People actually cracked up at that. "Yo mama so fat when she sits around the house, she sits _AROUND_ the house!" Tristan called.

"Oh god, I've never thought 'yo mama' jokes were so funny!" snorted Hiro.  
"I still think they're rather disrespectful." frowned Grandpa Motou.

Backstage, Joey was cracking up laughing, everyone else wasn't so sure.

"Why are they finding Tristan cussing their mothers funny?" frowned Goku and Yami.

"Yo Mama jokes are just jokes, depends on a person's sense of humour. Mine's rather dry and warped." Nicole shrugged. "Tristan's almost out of time. Tristan. you've got two more minutes!" Nicole called. Tristan nodded.

"I've got time for one more joke." he told his audience. Taking the dice bag off his belt and juggling one handed again. Holding the bag in his free hand, his legs pushing the peddles to stay upright on the unicycle. "A preacher is buying a parrot.

_"Are you sure it doesn't scream, yell, or swear?" _asked the preacher.

_"Oh absolutely. It's a religious parrot," _the storekeeper assures him. _"Do you see those strings on his legs? When you pull the right one, he recites the lord's prayer, and when you pull on the left he recites the 23rd Psalm."_

_"Wonderful!"_ says the preacher, _"but what happens if you pull both strings?"_

The parrot screeches, _"I fall off my perch, you stupid fool!"_ "

The hall was still laughing, even Kaiba was cracking a smile.

Tristan threw the dice into the air...

Duke nearly fainted with relief when they all landed safely in the bag. Tristan tied it back up and tossed it to Duke.

"Whoa." Tristan hopped off his unicycle and bowed to his audience. "Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Thank you and drive safely!" he hopped back on his unicycle and rode offstage.

"The parrot one was brilliant Tristan. Where did you find it?" asked Joey.

"The internet." Tristan shrugged.

"Ladies and Gents, voting will now commence at the back of the hall at the concession stand for half an hour, so please write your favourite act on the back of the programme, tear it off and post it into the box. Thank you." Nicole called over the mic.

"Thank goodness for that, I need a break." she sighed. She picked up the flowers Ryou had brought her earlier. "I'm going to go and put these in my dorm." she told Tristan and Joey.

"Is it ok if I come with you?" asked Ryou.

"No skin off my nose." Nicole shrugged.

She lead Ryou up the many staircases and corridors to her dorm. The room had enough space for a trunk, a bed and a pile of teetering books in the corner.

"You think this is bad, but to me, it's home." Nicole sighed, placing her flowers on her bed, looking for something to use as a vase, she found a medium sized paint can. "I get a good view of the stars, knowing that my parents are watching over me." she sighed again, placing the can on top of her flat trunk lid.

Ryou pulled her into a hug, knowing she would need, at least, a friend.

"Well I'm thanking them... for having a daughter as beautiful, kind, brave and open minded as you." he gushed out. Going red again.

"Oh tosh." Nicole snorted. "I'm not those things, especially not beautiful."

"I mean it Nicole. You're open minded, to accept Piccolo and Tien as they are, brave to stand up for that you believe in, let alone deck Bakura one. And you are kind and caring to help everyone out." Ryou told her, stroking her hair back behind her ear. "You might not think you're beautiful, but I do and that's the Ra honest truth."

"Why are you saying all this?" asked Nicole, wiping a silent tear away.

"Because...I love you." Ryou replied, in the most sincere heartfelt tone he could muster without going red again.

Nicole was too totally staggered to respond that she fell onto her bed. She had never been loved by someone like this, it sent her heart soaring so high she was getting altitude sickness.

"Nicole?"

"I-I..." she couldn't string any letters together for a word, never mind enough words for a sentence. Ryou sat down beside her and pulled her into another hug.

"I know it's sudden for you but the night's nearly over and I wanted you to know."

"Thank you, and I love you too Ryou." Nicole croaked, finally finding the connection between her brain and her voice. "I think we should get back, just incase people decide to try and kill each other."

"Yeah, Vegeta didn't look too happy about his son being gay and all." Ryou added, supporting her as she stood up, he could see she was shaking again. "Are you alright, you're shaking like a leaf."

"Just the shock I guess, it feels like I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up in that bed, freezing cold just to be late to stage design."

Ryou turned to face her, cupping her face with his hand. "I'll tell you for something for nothing." he kissed her tentatively on her lips as not to scare her, but when she kissed back it lasted longer. Parting for air, Ryou smiled, "It's not a dream."

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks to all my reviewers luv ya all! You know who you are .**

**This is where you lot come in to decide the winner of the talent contest. I will email you all, as I want the result secret until I submit chappie 12. Please review this chappie BUT _DON'T_ TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN! Email me that part. You are the audience now, you must decide who gets the money!**

**Thank you for your kind co-operation. **

**Where's Kai and Ray gone?**

**Goku;** They're still making out, spraying them with the hose made it worse.

**Me;** Ah, sod it, leave them to it.


	12. We Go Together

**Soz about the long wait my friends, College work has kept me really busy, I've finally got the last chappie for you.**

**Disclaimer;** look back on the last eleven chappies. Oh, don't own_ We Go Together _from_ Grease._

**Warning;** knife throwing towards the end.

**TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC**

**Chapter 12; The final curtain.**

When Nicole and Ryou returned backstage, they had half a mind to turn right round and go back out again.

Kai and Tyson were arguing over who had been better on stage. Well Tyson shouting the odds and Kai cutting him off with his usual responses, Ray tugging at Kai's arm.

Goku and Piccolo were pinning down Vegeta, Goku trying to get it into the Saiyan Prince's head that their sons were gay and nothing he could do about it.

Yugi and Yami were running around with fire extinguishers, from what they could see, Yamcha and Yamuna were sparring and setting things alight with ki blasts.

Max, Gohan, Joey and Tristan were the only ones doing anything that resembled something calm. Max was learning to ride the unicycle, Joey and Gohan ready to catch him as Tristan gave him advice.

"Ryou, care to do the honours? I can't whistle." asked Nicole. Ryou lifted his fingers to his lips and blew loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "I can't leave for ten minutes without people trying to kill each other, jeez, Kai and Tyson, you were both equally good, stop arguing. Kai, pay some attention to Ray will you, he's looking like an abandoned kitten."

"Am not!"

"Don't argue Ray. I don't need it. Right, Vegeta, for god sake, your son is homosexual, get over it or face the idea he will never even acknowlegde your precense ever again." Vegeta glared at her and then bowed his head, he'd rather chew his own leg off than have Trunks reject him.

"Yamcha, Yamuna, I'd really appreciate you _didn't_ set the stage on fire. Yugi,Yami, thank you." Yamcha and Yamuna gave apologetic glances and Yugi and Yami gave the thumbs up.

"Twenty minutes before we find out who won the money, but I want everyone to know that you were all brilliant, save Bakura. I haven't seen talent like you lot for a long time. And I'm just happy we've all become friends. Well I hope we have."

"Well you can chalk up the bladebreakers for that one." grinned Max, hopping off the unicycle.

"And us." said Yami, Joey, Yugi and Tristan.

"And me!" grinned Mokuba from her side.

"We're never too far away if you need help Nicole." smiled Goku, Gohan and the other Z fighters nodded. All except Vegeta, but that couldn't be helped. "Just not when dad's eating, that could take a while." Gohan sweat dropped.

"Well he's a big guy with all them muscles. I wouldn't be surprised." Nicole shrugged.

"Nicole!" came a voice and a high pitched squeak in her ear.

"Gah!" she waited until it subsided. "Ow...what is it chief?"

"The votes are in, Hilary and I have counted them."

"That was quick."

"Dizzi tallied it all up."

**In the auditorium...**

"What's taking so long?" grumbled Duke impatiently, checking his watch.

"Oh shush Duke, you could always leave and we'll tell you the winner tomorrow." snapped Serenity, she was getting annoyed with his constant whining. "So Seto, who did you vote for?" she asked the other CEO of the group.

"Not who you think I did. Towards Yugi and the others I'm somewhat biased." Kaiba replied, feeling like he could talk to Joey's sister and not be ridiculed for it.

"True. How are you holding up there Mr Motou? Mr Granger?"

"Doing fine lil' lady thanks." Tyson's grandpa replied.

"Fine, thank you Serenity, though I must admit I'm getting a little tired."

"Well don't worry Mr Motou, hopefully we won't have to wait much longer." said Hiro, as Nicole walked onto the stage from the left with Joey, Goku, Kai and the others. No-one had seen the right of her face.

"Heh-hem..." Nicole said into the mic, only to get some screechy feedback. She signalled to Kenny to sort it out. "Hello? Right. Thank you everyone for coming to tonight's show. I'm sad to say that the show is almost at an end, tonight has been full of talent, with the one exception.  
Backstage I've seen friendships and relationships being formed, and that's what I wanted tonight's show to be about.  
I would like to thank Mokuba Kaiba, Gohan Son, Piccolo and also Tristan for helping me out back here tonight. And to thank everyone else for participating." she turned around to reveal a feathery mask covereing the burnt side of her face.

"She has imagination, I'll give her that." smiled Kaiba.

"And I would also like to thank Hilary for the running of the refreshments stand and last but not least, Kenny for without the techy, we wouldn't have a show." she started applauding, everyone, on and off stage followed suit.

"Yay! Kenny!" Max cried, as Ryou whistled from beside him.

"And no, without further ado, I'll announce the top three acts for tonight. In third place..." Tyson produced a drum from behind him and proceeded with a drum roll. "Thanks tyson. Third place is... Krillin, Yamcha and Tien and their Irish drinking song about Goku!" The cheers erupted from the audience.

_'Bloody hell, I didn't think they'd be that popular.'_ she thought as she applauded them. The three took a bow.

"Second place." began Gohan with the drumroll... "Is the Bladebreakers with Simple Plan's _'I'd do anything'_!"

Ray, Max and Tyson looked dumbstruck... _second place_! Kai tutted at them, bending forward in a bow, taking Ray with him. Max and Tyson followed suit.

"Thanks guys, though I'd never thought I'd see Kai bow. Anyways." Nicole laughed, ignoring Kai's mock glare. "Now the moment we see who got the twenty thousand yen... the winner of the Royal Griffin Boarding School Talent show _is_..."

Each of the remaining acts crossed their fingers or looked intently at Nicole, except Joey who was picking a stray thread from his coined top.

"Flippin hell, the Billy Elliot of Bollywood and Dragon's Delight himself. JOEY!"

"Huh? Eh?" Joey snapped his head up, then saw everyone cheering at him, Kaiba and Serentiy among those standing. Joey had to smile and wave a hand. Then had a cheque presented to him.

"Sorry it's not cash." Nicole laughed in his ear.

"Don't worry about it." Joey smiled. Winking at Kaiba.

Kaiba couldn't believe Joey won, he had voted for Goku and Vegeta.

"Well that's it for tonight, good night every-" Nicole was cut off when the beginning of a song played. Ryou came up to her with a mic, singing.

_We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong _

**Gohan; **Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
**Ray and Tyson;** Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
**Everyone; **Waooo Yeah!

_**Joey;** We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
**Yamuna; **Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop  
**Max and Yugi; **Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
**Everyone; **Wa-wa-wa-one  
**Joey; **Take it away Nicole!_ He started clapping his hands, getting the audience to follow.

_**Nicole; **Oh, When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
**Ryou; **Or at the high school dance  
**Ryou and **__**Nicole; **Where you can find romance  
**Ray and Kai;** maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve  
**Goku;**EVERYBODY!_

_**All;** Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
**Yami;**A womp bop a looma  
__**All;** A WOMP BAM BOOM!_

There was instrumental where Yugi ans even Ella were tapping like pros, some thought it was from the actual film.

_**Nicole;** We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
**Yamuna **__**and Tyson;** Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
**Yami;** Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
**All; **Waooo Yeah! _

**Nicole; **We'll always be together  
**Ryou; **We'll always be together  
**Kai; **We'll always be together (I've got too soft)  
**Ray;**We'll always be together  
**Yami; **We'll always be together  
**Yugi;** We'll always be together  
**All;** We'll always be together! _WAOOOOO YEAH!  
_  
The applause deafened them as the all bowed. Everyone in the front row jumped up onto the stage, except LC who went up the ramp in his chair.

"Everyone backstage!" Nicole commanded, and picking up a microphone. "Thank you ladies and gents and goodnight! Kenny, Hilary, backstge now!"

Finally backstage, everyone having cheered themselves hoarse hugging, kissing and just generally congratulating each other. Nicole finally made herself heard.

"Who was the genius to come up with that stunt! Eh?" everyone went silent.

"I did." said Ryou, timidly stepping forward.

"It wasn't just him, it was me as well." added Mokuba.

"It was everyone really." Kai interjected. Feeling like everyone was in for a bollocking.**(1)**

Instead Nicole burst into tears and grabbed Kai in a hug, as he was nearest.

"Thank you everyone!" she sobbed into Kai's shoulder. Everyone anime fell.

"We're not in trouble?" asked Ryou.

"Trouble? No, should you be? That was the best finale ever!" she let go of Kai and hugged everyone else.

"Um, father?... Dad?" began Trunks. Vegeta glared at him. "Dad, I can't help who I fall in love with. No more than you could with mum."

Vegeta bit his lip.

"I know son. I guess in a way I'm glad it's Goten and not some random stranger." Vegeta tapped his son's shoulder, nodded to Goten and left.

"Where you going?"

"To tell your mother." Vegeta gave a small smirk and left. Trunks had to almost pick his jaw off the floor.

Nicole had just got round to hugging Goku when the tall Saiyan lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Three cheers for Nicole!" Yugi cried, and the traditional "Hip Hip HOORAY!" rang out three times.

"Thank you everyone." she yawned. "Oh sorry, after the night's excitement I'm really tired."

"Don't blame you." smiled Ray, stifling his own yawn. "What ever happened to Bakura?"

_**BAM!**_

"Pharaoh! We had a deal! You can start by cleaning out my room." Bakura'a voice boomed, obviously angry for waking up at home.

"Stupid Tomb Robber, what makes you think you won?" Yami asked, an regal eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm the greatest!"

"Keep dreaming pal." Yamcha snorted. "You didn't win."

"Oh, who did? It wasn't the Pharaoh was it?"

"No it wasn't Yami you idiot. It was Joey." Nicole told him, still on Goku's shoulder.

"Then what about our bet?" Bakura asked.

"Neither of you won, which were the conditions of your bet. If one of you _won_ the competition, the loser would be his slave. But as things are, your bet was null and void." Ryou told his dark.

Bakura drew a knife and in his fury threw it at a random target.

A hand reached out and caught it before it hit Nicole or Goku... it was Gohan.

"Nice throw. But I can do a sight lot better."

"Gohan, give it to me." said Nicole, hopping off her perch on Goku's shoulder. As soon as she took it from Gohan she launched it at Bakura without even taking time to aim, cutting off a lock of Bakura's hair as it whizzed past. "Now get out of here. And if I find you've hurt anymore innocent people in anyway, I'll make sure that even _Ammit_ makes you suffer."

Bakura paled and returned to the ring. Ryou could tell with a grin that his darkwas sulking majorly.

"How do you know of Ammit?" Yami asked.

"The Library's such an amazing place." Nicole grinned, yawning again. "I'm sorry guys, I need some sleep. But I _will_ organise an after show party."

"It is quite late I'll admit." said Solomon.

"Nicole, you're coming home with us." said Goku.

"Huh? Why?"

"The sleeping conditions you have here for a start." said Ryou.

"But, won't your wife object?"

"Probably." Goku laughed, pulling off the Son Grin again.

"Only if she doesn't mind." said Nicole.

Soon everyone was packed up and heading home. Most having exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses.

Nicole was flying to the Son house in Gohan's arms, Goku talking to Trunks and Goten.

She couldn't believe she had made so many friends, even after them seeing her burnt face. She took off the mask, kissed it and threw it to the winds...

Ryou was sitting on the fire escape of his apartment, watching the stars. He was missing Nicole already. He was sure that everyone who had got together tonight wouldn't be getting any sleep. Well, if the way Joey and Kaiba were kissing in the limo home was anything to go by.

He felt the breeze ruffle his hair, then something landed on the side of his face, taking it off he turned it over and smiled...

The feathered mask...

"She definately had imagination and the balls to conquer the chaos." he smiled to himself before going inside...

**TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC**

**Whoa, I think that's gotta be one of the longest chapters I've done. (checks word count) nope, just felt like it lol.**

**(1) bollocking - my term for telling off for those who were confused.**

**And alas, Talent Contest Chaos draws to a close. I had so much fun writing it, and I'm sure all of you enjoyed reading it. As I sed at the beginning, I have an idea that is a christmas/after show party. Do you like/dislike the idea? review and let me know!**

**Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed!**


End file.
